Abandon All Hope
by WhatTheHeckyPadalecki
Summary: What if Jo had hesitated? What if she was too late getting to Dean and stopping the hellhound? This story explores the plot that would have been had Jo Harvelle had a slower reaction time. 5x10 Abandon All Hope alternate storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**_What if, in Abandon All Hope, Jo had been too slow? What if she hesitated when she shot the Hellhound that went after Dean? _**

* * *

"Your call," Meg said. "You can make this easy, or you can make it really, really hard."

"When have you ever known us to make anything easy?" Dean replied.

**_BANG! _**He shot the Hellhound standing next to Meg. In an instant, rock salt was flying everywhere. The hunters followed the sounds of the Hellhounds to shoot them while trying to run backwards. Suddenly, Dean was on the pavement, knocked into by one of the hounds.

"DEAN!"

"Jo, stay back!"

She hesitated, but only for a moment. Then she took off running towards Dean and away from her mother and Sam, shooting at anything that could possibly be a hound. But she was too late.

She watched it happen. Sort of. Since she couldn't see the Hellhound, all she saw was a sudden and deep gash appear on the side of Dean's abdomen that began to pour blood profusely and fill her with dread.

"NO!"

Shots of rage were fired at where the animal must have been. Sam ran over and picked Dean up. She didn't think she'd ever forget how tiny and scared Dean looked when Sam carried him away. She covered his back as he took Dean into the nearest building; a hardware store. Ellen quickly opened the door and rushed Sam inside. Jo was the last one in, and she and her mother quickly salted all the doors and windows while Sam placed Dean against the counter. She found a rag hanging on one of the shelves and used it to put pressure on Dean's wound. _Shit, _she thought grimly. _This is way too much blood._

She thought she might puke. But she had to hold herself together, for Dean at least.

"I say we scrap the plan to shoot Lucifer and get Dean to a hospital," she whispered to Sam.

"But Jo, even if we somehow get out of this place alive, all while carrying Dean and getting to a car, those bastards have our scent. They'll find us."

Sam was pale. He was staring at the wound like it was Lucifer himself manifested on Dean's side.

She felt stupid. Of course those sons of bitches would never stop chasing them. Jo looked around. They were in a hardware store. Rock salt, iron nails, batteries and wires, everything they'd need...

"We can build a bomb," she suggested. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What? We have what we need. Salt, iron, and batteries to make it explosive. We somehow manage to put a timer on it, and we're home free."

Dean laughed, which turned into a hacking cough, but nodded his head. "This is why we let Jo do the planning and not you, Sammy. I say we give it a shot."

Of course given that Dean couldn't move, the others set about right away to assemble the bomb. They filled buckets with salt and nails, and put car batteries in the center. Then they connected all of the buckets with wire that attached to battery trigger.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to get it to go off?"

Nobody could think of a solution. Dean's breathing was getting shallower.

"Well, seeing as to how I can't move and can't feel my legs, I say you give me the trigger. Someone opens the door and then you guys can escape through the roof onto the next building. Then I'll blow the sons of bitches sky high."

They sat in silence. "Not gonna happen," Sam said.

"Sam, why do you have to make this so freaking difficult? I'm older so you have to do what I say." He groaned as he pushed his back against the counter. "Besides, its the best chance y'all got. Isn't it better if I die than all of us?"

"No! It's not Dean!" Sam slammed his fist on the counter and walked to the other side of the store. Ellen kneeled down beside Dean.

"You sure you wanna do this, sweetheart?"

He sighed. "I'm not getting yours or Sam's or Jo's blood on my hands. Not on my watch. So if I gotta take one for the team, so be it."

She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair with her hand. She stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to Sam."

Jo sat there, tears on the verge of spilling out of her eyes. But she'll be damned if she's going to cry in front of Dean Winchester. So she distracts herself by pushing harder on his side.

"Oww!" Dean yelped. had they been in a very different situation, she would've laughed.

"Stop squirming," she said.

Geez Jo. Didn't know you were such a butcher. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to kill me faster." He attempted a smile.

She drew in a sharp breath. _Don't joke like that, you moron! _Her thoughts were screaming.

"It-it was a joke, okay? I'm sorry. I just-I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I gotta be brave for Sammy though, you know?"

No. She didn't know. She thought if she were in Dean's situation right now, she'd be cursing with every single profanity in the book. She'd be scared. But maybe she'd keep her cool for her mom. She cringed. She never wanted her mom to see her like this.

"Dean, I just don't think this is the right thing. Sam's never gonna agree. And what about me and Mom? And Bobby?"

Before he could answer, Ellen walked over with a very forlorn Sam. He had circles under his eyes and tear stains on his shirt and face. His hair was a mess.

"Dean, Sam decided that he'll let you stay." Jo was dumbfounded, and turned to look at Sam. He shied away. She saw more tears hit his shirt.

Dean broke the silence yet again. "So next order of business; who's gonna open the damn door?"

Before she knew what she was doing, Jo heard herself volunteer. "I'll do it," she said strongly.

"No way," Dean and Ellen said at the same time.

"Why not? Out of us, I'm the fastest. I'll open the doors and be out in time. It just makes sense."

"No babygirl. Too much risk. You could-"

"What Mom? Die? Like Dean? It's a possibility. But it's also the best chance some of us make it out of here." She looked around. "Then it's settled. Y'all get going, and I'll wait long enough to open the doors."

Sam knelt down to Dean. "Dean, I-" He gulped. Dean pressed the keys to the Impala into Sam's hands.

"I know, Sammy. Me too. Take care of my car. And maybe don't douche her up this time?" He hugged his brother as best as he could, then Ellen pulled him away. Dean handed her the Colt. "Don't let Sam have this," He whispered. She began to walk away. "Ellen? Kick it in the ass."

She smiled grimly then nodded at Jo. She had to pull Sam up the stairs because he was an emotional wreck.

As soon as they were gone, Jo slumped down on the floor beside Dean. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Can I tell you somethin', Jo?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm kinda glad that it's you. That stayed. I'm mad at you for it, but also glad."

"Why Dean?"

"Because. Sammy can't handle this, I know he can't. And Ellen? She'd scare all the hounds away if she opened the door." He chuckled, which turned into a coughing fit.

"You know, last night, that was real," he whispered.

"What?"

"I-I really like you, Jo. I don't think I realized it until after that whole thing with War, but I do. It's just always been-"

"Wrong place, wrong time," she laughed grimly as she threw her hands in the air.

"Exactly."

His breathing was really shallow and labored now; she knew she had to go soon. But all she wanted was to spend as much time possible here with Dean.

He pulled the amulet over his head and placed it in her hands. "I'm not one for sentimental crap, but, I want you to have this." She pulled it over her head and looked down at it. "Thanks Dean." She placed his hand in hers.

They sat there, fingers barely intertwined until finally she pulled away. "I have to go now, Dean." There were tears forming in her eyes again. She kissed his cheek and began to stand up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down into a kiss. It was sloppy, and feverish, but it was passionate. It said all the words they wanted to say. It tasted of whiskey and blood and death. But it also tasted of home. She began to cry. She no longer cared if Dean saw her cry, or if her mother or Sam or, hell, even Satan himself saw. She was damn tired of the sacrifice, the pain. Dean looked at her. He looked so sad, and she was abandoning him in his time of need. How easy it would be to stay, to let herself be blown to bits with the bastards that caused this nightmare. But Jo Harvelle was a fighter. And she knew Dean wanted her to fight. So she broke free of him and unlocked the door. She whispered goodbye and ran to the stairs, but stopped and looked back. Dean was alone, scared, dying. But he greeted the hounds wholeheartedly.

"All right, you sons of bitches! Come get a piece!" He looked back at her and winked. Startled, she ran up the stairs and onto the fire escape. Sam was waiting to pull her onto the next building. They were down the next fire escape and on the street in no time. _**BOOM! **_They turned around just in time to see the hardware store burst into flames. clouds of smoke billowed out from what used to be the windows and the door. Jo felt her heart drop and then shatter into a million pieces. Ellen felt hopeless. Sam, at that moment, lost all desire to keep fighting. But they turned around and continued on.

_I'm gonna put that bullet in his head my damn self, _Jo mused. All she could think about was the satisfying click of the gun as the bullet burrowed its way into the brain of Satan's vessel.

_I'm gonna kill the Devil. No matter what I have to do._

* * *

**Should I continue? It was originally supposed to be a Oneshot, but I just loved exploring this possibility and kind of want to go deeper into Abandon All Hope and maybe even after. What do y'all think? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really loved the reviews y'all left me! Really, y'all are Dolls. So, I'm going to continue. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ellen, Sam, and Jo pulled into the field where Lucifer was filling a hole with dirt. There was an eerie silence, even though it seemed that the entire town was standing around a giant pit. Ellen turned around to look at Sam in the back seat, who had recovered from his overwhelming sadness that had been replaced by pure, unadulterated rage. His breathing was jagged and irregular. Ellen glanced back up to the side of her seat to make sure that the Colt was in the same place she left it. She looked back at Sam.

"You ready?"

He nodded slightly.

She sighed. She hoped that the feelings that Sam had wouldn't jeapordize the mission. They had come up with what Ellen thought was a pretty decent plan after Sam had calmed down. Jo was still staring straight ahead, a blank look on her face. Ellen had no idea what she was thinking. She placed her hand on her daughter's arm.

"Jo, honey, are you ready?"

The only response she got was when Jo unbuckled, exited the car, and slammed the door shut. She sighed. Sam climbed out of the back seat and Ellen followed.

"Anything anybody wants to say?" Ellen asked.

Silence.

"Alright, then let's do this."

They approached Lucifer cautiously, hidden behind a small clump of trees. Sam took a step forward and continued on.

"Hey!"

Lucifer turned his attention to Sam.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam asked menacingly.

"Oh Sam, no need to be so hostile. I'd never hurt you." He chuckled.

"Well that's funny, because one of your demons trapped us in a building with some of your hellhounds."

"That was an unfortunate occurrence. I can assure you it won't happen again."

"Unfortunate?! My brother is DEAD!"

Ellen swore under her breath. This wasn't going as planned.

"Ah yes, I did note the other Winchester's absence. But where are your other two companions? The mother-daughter duo.

_This isn't going how it's supposed to at all, _Ellen thought dismally. She looked over at Jo. She pushed her down into the underbrush and slid the Colt into her hands.

"Stay down," she hissed.

Ellen came out from behind the trees. "I'm right here you bastard," she yelled. She felt the presence of something behind her, and turned to see a black eyed man staring at her.

"So glad you could join us!" Lucifer clapped his hands together. "We're still missing one."

Ellen gulped. "She's dead. She died in that hardware store with Dean." Real tears fell down her face. "You're gonna pay for this," she seethed.

"Now that," Lucifer began, "is truly poetic. The girl who loved the boy, died along side him in the end? I can hear the violins in the distance." He expressed mock sadness on his face while clutching his heart. Ellen hoped that Sam would understand what she was doing. _Please, just go with it, _she pleaded in her head.

To her surprise, he did. He hung his head. "Just promise, if I say yes, you'll leave Ellen and Bobby alone," he said in a small voice.

Lucifer smiled. "Of course. Now, do we have a yes here? Because I'm ready to finally get a taste of what being a Winchester is like."

"Taste silver, you bitch," Jo said through clenched teeth. She aimed the Colt at the back of Lucifer's skull and pulled the trigger.

He collapsed onto the ground.

Sam looked up at Jo and raised his eyebrow. Was that it? Was it really that easy? Jo kicked the body. Suddenly, she went flying backwards.

* * *

"Owwwwww," Lucifer moaned as he stood up again. Ellen ran over to her daughter who was now unconscious on the ground. She was trying to wake her up.

"So I guess you're not gonna say yes here and now?"

"It's NEVER gonna happen."

Lucifer picked up his shovel and began scooping dirt again. "Oh I don't know Sam. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!" Sam screamed.

"That's good Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need that." He leaned on his shovel. "Maybe I should've killed Dean earlier. Anyway, I have a ritual to get to, so if you wouldn't mind..."

Sam ran over to Ellen and Jo. She still wasn't conscious, so he picked her up and carried her in the general direction of the Impala. Ellen ran ahead to get the car started. She opened up the back door for Sam and he placed Jo inside gently and felt her stir. He shut the door and got in the passenger seat as Ellen revved the engine up the dirt road and onto pavement. Jo was coming to, and she looked back out the rear window. She swore she saw a giant figure rise out of the mass grave that Lucifer had dug, but her head hurt so much she wasn't sure.

They flew down the road and out onto the main highway.

* * *

When they got back to Bobby's, everything was solemn. Nobody talked. The TV was on, talking about a massive tornado that struck Carthage. Nobody was listening. Bobby threw the picture they had all taken into his fireplace. Jo remembered that picture; the day before they faced the Devil. And now Dean was dead and Satan wasn't. They watched it burn for a moment, then all returned to their previous engagements. All except Jo. She studied the way the flame ate the paper, and created ashes that fell in it's place. She freaked out. She couldn't watch him burn, not again. So she used the fire shovel and scooped what was left of the photo out. All that was left was Bobby's shoulder, her and him. She'd never see him again, so she ran out of the house and into the impala. She sat in the driver's seat and cried. Her tears hit the photograph, and she wiped it off carefully. Then, she folded it up and put it in the glove box of the Impala. She then continued to cry.

* * *

Back in Carthage, Lucifer was finishing his ritual. The ground began to shake and he smiled as he watched a dark figure rise out of the ground.

"Oh, hel-lo Death."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know a lot of people are really wanting to know about Dean and how he has an effect to the plot, but I promise, there is a method to my madness :)**

* * *

Dean drew in the strongest breath he could muster. _This is it, Winchester. Make it count. _Jo had kicked away the salt separating them from certain death. She had unlocked the bolt. She did her job. Now it was Dean's turn.

"All right you sons of bitches! Come get a piece!"

He turned his head to make sure she had made it up the stairs. _Damn Jo, you look scared. _So Dean did the only thing he could think of:

He winked at her.

It worked somehow, because the next thing he knew she high-tailed it up the staircase. Dean closed his eyes and tried to remain calm and avoid thinking about how he was _alone _and surrounded by _hellhounds, _the creature that had been his one-way ticket downstairs almost two years ago. He thought of his mom, his dad, Sam, Ellen, Ash, Bobby, Cas, and Jo. He remembered the good stuff, because that was all he had. Well, that and a bomb trigger made out of a doorbell. Which he was going to use to blow these bitches sky high-er- to Hell.

The silence was deafening.

He felt the air stir next to him. He could feel himself losing consciousness.

"Alright boys. Time to meet your maker."

He pressed his thumb down as hard as he could on the doorbell.

* * *

_He remembered feeling really hot all at once, and a bright flash of light; then blackness. When he opened his eyes, he was still in the hardware store, this time standing, while the area around him put off billows of gray smoke. His vision was blurry at first, so he focused on one thing on the ground until his vision focused. _

_He was staring at charred human remains._

_At first it felt unreal, like everything was a dream, and maybe this was just the end to some twisted nightmare. But no, he came to realize that he wasn't breathing, yet he was fine, and that he couldn't feel anything. Then he remembered._

_Those were HIS charred human remains._

_That's when the angel showed up. He figured it would be a reaper, right? To carry the souls on to wherever and blah blah blah. But it was that douche Zachariah._

_"Well well well, kicked the bucket, Winchester?"_

_"Cram it with walnuts, ugly."_

_"How rude to say that to the one who's come to take you up to heaven."_

_Dean laughed. "Me? Heaven? I'm cursed. I'm going to Hell in a handbasket. I've been there once, I'll be there again."_

_"Dean, Dean, Dean." Zachariah mocked. "Why would the vessel of Michael be sent to hell? You're going to Heaven of course."_

_Dean was dumbfounded. A free ticket to Heaven?_

_"But of course, if I take you to Heaven, I could have you, you know... brought back. Back to life."_

_This was sounding too good to be true._

_"All you have to do is say yes to being Michael's vessel. We'll bring you back, you can see your brother again, those hunters. And Blondie." He leaned casually against what was left of the counter._

_Of course it was too good to be true._

_"And if I still say no?" Dean asked._

_"Well, all spirits have the choice to rest or wander the Earth, but what do you have here, Dean?"_

_"That's it. I'm not going. Screw you and your agenda. I'm staying down here."_

_Zachariah's patience was wearing thin. "You want to stay in the spot for eternity?"_

_"If it means that some douche angel isn't wearing me to the prom, then yes."_

_"Fine," Zachariah said angrily._

_With that, the angel was gone. Dean went and sat over by his old body. He studied it for a minute, then looked away in disgust. Dean looked around, trying to find something else to occupy his thoughts. He wondered how far his boundaries were as a ghost. Zachariah was right; he had nothing here in this store in this small Missouri town. He felt hopeless. But then he remembered:_

_Ghosts can attach themselves to things._

_But what could he attach himself to? It didn't take him long to think before he came up with an idea and disappeared from the store._

* * *

**Okay! So... not a whole chapter, BUT... This is what was going on while Sam, Ellen, and Jo hunted the devil. What do y'all want Dean to attach himself to? I already have an idea, but, I want some reader input too. After all, I am writing this for you guys. I also love writing this, so that's whay there's so many updates to it! Anyway; I love you all and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me again why we're doing this?"

Jo sighed. "Because it's the best thing we can do. Hunt, keep our minds off things. Mom thinks it's for the best anyway." She paused and cocked her head at Sam. "Besides-Martin was one of your dad's buddies. Don't you want to help him out?"

Sam rubbed his forehead. "We need to be doing something else. Look for a way to get Dean back. We need-"

"What we NEED is to keep our heads low for now, Sam. Besides, it won't be long." She threw her hands above her head and stretched, looking out the window at the trees passing by. She changed the topic of conversation. "Who would've thought Mom would finally let me go on a hunt with you, Sam?"

She turned her head and saw a smile tugging at the side of his mouth. _Well that's progress I guess, _she thought to herself.

In reality, Ellen Harvelle had been watching Sam and was worried for his sanity and well-being. So when she got a call from an old hunter named Martin, she immediately volunteered Sam and Jo for the job. It would help take his mind off of things, and maybe distracting themselves with a hunt would be helpful. So Jo agreed to go. It took time convincing Sam to go too, but he only said yes after Ellen and Bobby promised that they would keep looking for a way to get Dean back. Jo felt bad for him. She really, _really _missed Dean, but Sam's inability to function without Dean was pathetic.

Sam pulled into a parking lot.

"You ready?" He asked.

Jo shrugged and got out of the Impala. She looked up at the giant brick building in front of her. She looked at the sign.

_Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital_

"Here goes nothing," she mumbled.

* * *

"You were referred to me by a Doctor Van Zant in Chicago?"

"Yes sir," Jo replied, eyeing the doctor sitting in front of her. Sam sat beside her.

"Wasn't the lead singer of Lynyrd Skynyrd's last name Van Zant?"

Sam coughed.

"I uh... I don't know, I'm not that into classic rock," Jo said. "I just... I don't know what to do. I just know that my brother..." she glanced over at Sam. _Needs help, _she mouthed. The doctor nodded his head.

"So Alex, can you tell me how you feel?"

I feel fine. I guess I'm a little depressed."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Well, I started the apocalypse. I killed this demon, Lilith, and accidentally set Lucifer free."

"I-I see."

Jo huffed. "You gotta fix him, Doc."

"Well, we can see what can be done."

"Well, it'd be nice if we can get him fixed real quick. We gotta get back to hunting down the Devil before he can send more hellhounds after us."

"Hell... hellhounds?"

"Yeah, the hellhounds killed our friend Dean. You gotta patch 'im up so we can get back out there and take out Satan."

The doctor looked down at some papers. "If you will excuse me for a moment," he said as he got out of his chair and made his way to the door. Jo looked over at Sam and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

"Doctor Fuller would like to keep the both of you under observation for a couple of days," the all too cheery nurse informed Jo and Sam.

"What? Me too?" asked Jo, maybe a little too innocently.

"Yep!" the nurse said. "Now, if you'll follow me..." She opened a door and motioned Sam and Jo inside.

* * *

Jo looked down at what she was wearing. The hospital issued scrubs she was required to wear were thin and loose and made her feel all too uncomfortable. She bit her lip and glanced around uneasily at the other people in the room and started playing with the hospital bracelet on her arm. She read it.

DONOVAN, SARAH Age 25

SCHIZOPHRENIA; RELIGIOUS PSYCHOSIS

GLENWOOD SPRINGS PSYCHIATRIC

She jumped when she felt someone touch her arm. "Hey," Sam said, "just me. So, uh, anybody look suspicious?"

There was a woman singing to herself off-key, and some guy in the corner arguing with himself. Another guy looked like he was chasing invisible butterflies. Jo sighed. "Really, it could be just about anyone in here," she stated blankly. At that moment someone on the other side of the room burst into tears. Jo and Sam made their way to an empty table and sat down.

"Well Sam, I can honestly say I've never been on a hunt like this before."

He nodded his head. Someone approached the table.

"Well Sam Winchester! You grew up well!"

Sam shook hands with the man in front of them. "Hey Martin."

"And who's this?" Martin asked.

Jo stood up and shook his hand. "Pleasure meetin' ya, Mr. Creaser. I'm Jo Harvelle, Ellen's daughter." They all sat back down at the table.

"You're Bill's little girl? Call me Martin." he looked around. "Where's Dean?"

Sam's face grew dark. Jo's hand instantly flew up to her neck to feel Dean's amulet and make sure it was still there. She had barely sneaked it in past the nurse, and found the touch of the cool metal to her skin comforting. The necklace had become familiar. Martin must have noticed, because he cast his glance downward. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't know." They sat in silence for a moment.

Jo spoke up. "Martin, you wanna let us know what you think it is we're hunting?"

"I don't know yet, He said. "A ghost, demon, monster...animal, vegetable, mineral. Hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctors keep calling it suicides, but they're wrong."

"Has anyone seen it?" Jo asked.

"Not me. A few of the patients have seen, ah, glimpses of it. Whatever it is."

"The patients?" Sam interrupted. "Don't you think that they're not the most reliable source?" he asked while gesturing to the still singing woman. "Well look, I know we're just a bunch of crazies but I know something is here. I can feel it in my gut."

"Well maybe Sam and I can go check out the bodies, see if we can find any signs of attack," Jo said. She glanced over her shoulder and made eye contact with Dr. Fuller. "Shut up," she whispered. "The doctor's coming this way."

Dr. Fuller approached them. "Alex, Sarah. I'm glad you're making friends." He smiled. "We're having group in a few minutes. Care to join us?" Sam looked over at Jo who nodded her head. They followed him out of the room.

* * *

"So who would like to start?" Dr. Fuller asked. The guy sitting next to Jo raised his hand and started jumping up and down in his seat. Dr. Fuller looked around one more time, then sighed. "Ted? Calm down."

"I am calm. And I'd like to very calmly talk about the monster that is going to eat us." Sam shot a look to Jo, and then looked back at Ted.

"Ted, we are not having that discussion again. It's not good for the group."

"You know what else isn't good for the group? A monster eating all our faces off." Jo suppressed a chuckle. One of the other patients glared at her.

"Alright, fine. Thank you. Anyone else?"

"I saw it kill Susan!" Ted yelled.

"I did too," said the patient that had glared at Jo. "It had big lobster claws."

"No it didn't."

"Yeah it did. And it was an alien. Like on the _X-Files._"

"No it wasn't! Stop it. Stop helping! We're all dead! We're all-"

"Ted, that's enough. Would you like me to call the orderlies? Or can you behave?"

Ted shrunk back into his chair. "Behave," he whispered quietly.

* * *

After the group, Sam and Jo decided it would be best to split up. Jo would go talk to Ted, and Sam would look around. See what he could find. Jo followed Ted out into the recreation room.

"Hey, Ted," She said, catching up to him. He turned around. "Uh, hi. I'm Sarah. I was in group with you?" He nodded his head.

"Well that stuff you were saying about the monster? I believe you," she whispered. His eyes shot up to hers.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. So why don't you tell me about it?" she asked as she pulled him toward one of the couches in the corner of the room.

* * *

Sam was about to give up on looking for anything. The most he had found out was the names of the victims, and that all the deaths appeared to be suicides. That was the reliable information. The not so reliable information varied from 'Satan collecting souls' to 'my dead mother-in-law.' One patient had very seriously informed him that it was Tupac.

He felt useless. Here he was, on a hunt, and he couldn't even find anything out. _I wish Dean was here. Dean would know what to do. He'd have this figured out by now. _Sam tried to think like Dean. What would Dean do? Jo had mentioned earlier that they should check out the bodies. So off he went, in the general direction of the morgue.

* * *

Ted had talked to Jo for over an hour and a half, and not just on the monster, but on other things too. Jo felt genuine sympathy for these people. So when Ted started talking to her about other stupid things, she couldn't make herself get up and walk away. So, she listened until finally Ted told her he was tired and was going to his room. So she bid him goodnight and went to find Martin.

When she found him, she began to tell him everything that Ted had told her about what he had seen. He had heard Susan scream and went to go look through the glass on the door. He could just barely see her screaming, pushing herself against the wall. Then, something dark shadowed her window and the screaming stopped.

"Then when they opened the doors the next morning, Susan was dead," Jo said. Martin crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "Well if it didn't go through the door, it either can go through walls or its goin' through the vents," Martin said. "Each room's got one. Did he say i-"

_**CRASH!**_

They turned to see Sam standing in a pile of shattered glass and flowers. An orderly began sweeping it up. "S-Sorry," Sam panted, obviously out of breath. He ran over to where Martin and Jo were sitting.

"You... you guys are not gonna... believe this... but I went down to the morgue and..." Jo cut him off. "Sam! You went down there? Alone?"

"Well, you were busy. So get this, all the victims died in different ways supposedly, right? But all the victims have these holes on the sides of their _heads__." _Sam emphasized by pointing to an area right below his ear. "So I took a pen and pushed it up there and guess what? I didn't _feel anything."_

Jo turned to look at Martin. He seemed transfixed on Sam and his message.

"So, long story short, I cut open the head of one of them and found the brain was shrunk. I mean, how does a guy's brain shrink? Crazy right!? It was just sucked up dry." He threw his hands up in the air.

"Sam, are you feelin' alright?" Jo asked. He nodded. "Okay. Well, I have no idea what it could be. What about you, Martin?"

"Sounds like a wraith. Nasty bastards, those are. I ain't never seen one in my life. Tried to avoid 'em if I could."

"A wraith?"

"Yeah. They crack open skulls and feed on brain juice. Good news is, silver can kill 'em. So much as touch 'em with it, and the skin'll crackle."

"What's the bad news?" Jo asked.

Martin chuckled. "Well, they can disguise themselves as humans. It could be any Paul, Mary, or Peter in here."

"Oh, well that's just great."

"Lore says you can see their true form in a mirror." Jo stood up. "Where you goin'?" Sam asked.

"Well Sam, if silver is the only thing that can kill this, then I think I'm gonna go find us some." She walked off.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Sam. One other thing," He cleared his throat. "A wraith can make you go crazy. Really crazy. Just if it touches you. So be careful."

* * *

The three letter openers in Jo's pocket jangled as she made her way to Sam's room. She knocked and waited as he opened the door. "It's almost lights out, so I figured you could use this." She handed him the letter opener. He took it from her. "Thanks Jo."

"No problem, Sam."

"Really, thank you. For everything." He pulled her into a hug. "I know you and Ellen are just trying to help me. So thanks." He let go of her. She smiled.

"Sure, Sam. What's family for?"

"HELP ME!"

She and Sam bolted out of the room. They followed the sound of the scream down the hallway.

"AHHHHH! HELP!"

"I think it's the wraith. Sam, you go get Martin. Give him this," she handed him the last letter opener. "Go. Now Hurry!" Sam nodded and ran in the other direction towards Martin's room.

Jo came to the door where the screams were coming from. O_h no, not Ted,_ she thought as she looked at him through the door. She tried the doorknob. Locked. She began to bang on the door as Ted continued screaming. _Well at least I know he's still alive._ She didn't know how, but all of a sudden the door gave way and she burst in just as the vent clattered to the stood between her and Ted.

"Turn around, bitch!" Jo seethed. The creature began to turn.

"Now that's not very nice," said the overly cheery nurse.

* * *

Sam panicked. Martin was nowhere to be found. He began to scream Martin's name until the man appeared from the bathroom. "What is it Sam?"

"The wraith... and Jo... come on!"

* * *

"Now, it took you hunters shorter than I thought it would. Oh, don't look too shocked. Coming in here and practically telling us exactly who you are? Ding ding ding!" She twirled her finger and smiled.

"Okay, look. Nobody has to know. You let Ted out of here. Just you and me."

The nurse glanced away. "Mmmm... no!" she said cheerily. "You've already seen me and so has he. Oh well. I'll get two of you tonight!" She clapped her hands. Jo jumped in front of Ted. "Stay behind me," she said through clenched teeth. She felt like she was defending a small child. The wraith leaped at her and Jo pulled out the letter opener at the last moment. It struck the wraith on it's arm. It screamed bloody murder. It's skin sizzled when it came into contact with the opener. _Well looks like they are silver after all. _She continued to strike at it. She saw Sam appear in the doorway. "Jo!"

"Sam! Take Ted out of here NOW!" She said while jabbing at the wraith. She pushed him out and Sam led him away from the room. the wraith screamed even more. Two men in uniforms rushed into the room and restrained her.

"She-She attacked me!" the wraith said, pretending to be defenseless. Jo spat at her. "She's it! She's the monster! Can't you people see? I just saved his life! I JUST SAVED HIS LIFE!"

Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jo loved Nebraska in the spring. Everything was growing, it was warm, and it always smelled like grass. She especially loved it when it rained. When she was little, her dad would stay home from hunts on rainy days just so he could spend them with her. They'd play games or watch a movie. And her mom always closed the Roadhouse and made them all soup and sandwiches. Jo loved the sound it made on the roof of the Roadhouse. She could hear it now. It was soft and calming. But it was fading away..._

* * *

Jo opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. She groaned. All she could see was white. She was in a padded room. When she tried to sit up, she couldn't because her wrists were strapped to the bedframe. She freaked out and started squirming. But the more she moved, the more it hurt.

"Honey, don't do that."

Jo turned her head to see who was talking. She gasped. Her father was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Dad? Am I-am I dead?"

"No," Bill smiled. "You're still kickin'. But just barely." He sat down on the side of her bed. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

The wall that Jo had built up in her head began to crack. She lost it. The tears fell fast and freely while she talked about the apocalypse, her mother, hunting, and Dean. Bill just sat and listened, occasionally nodding. He told Jo to shut her eyes, so she did. When she opened them, her father was gone. Instead, Dean sat where her father had been. She gasped.

"Wow Jo. Got yourself strapped down in the looney bin? Doesn't really sound like you."

Silence.

"Oh, come on. Say something. I didn't come all this way just to leave you speechless."

She hiccuped.

He laughed. "You know you really are a mess. I mean, look at you." He gestured to her. "Your eyes are red, and you got snot and tears coming outta everywhere. You do fit in, now that I think about it." She drew in a ragged breath. "No."

"No? No? Come on, Jo. You're hunting a monster. A _monster._ Who does that?"

"You did."

"No, I didn't." Dean got up and walked over closer to her head. He jerked it over to face the other side of the room. "He did."

He pointed over at a slumped figure sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. She screamed. It was Dean. His breaths were shallow and uneven, just like the night at Carthage. Jo slammed her eyes shut.

"No, no, no, no NO NO NO!" She screamed.

She heard a broken voice enter her thoughts. "J-Jo?" Her eyes flew open and she turned and looked at Carthage Dean. The other Dean moved out of the corner of her eye. "Dean?"

"She speaks!" The other Dean laughed. Jo ignored him.

"What is it Dean?"

He moved his hand away from the wound in his side. Blood started pouring out of it. He lifted his eyes to hers and asked, "Was it worth it? D-did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Did you kill the Devil? T-ell me I didn't d-die for nothing." She turned her head away.

"No," she sobbed. "I shot him, but he can't be killed." Fresh tears came to her eyes as she saw all the hope fall from Carthage Dean's face. "Dean! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry..." The other Dean, Asshole Dean, laughed again. "Well, that's it then. Adios world!" He leaned against the wall and kicked Carthage Dean, who groaned in pain.

"You don't touch him!" She screamed. Another Dean walked through the door. He sat down on the floor next to the head of Jo's bed and said nothing.

Carthage Dean looked back up at Jo. He said, "Jo, this is all your fault."

The new Dean spoke up. "No it isn't."

"Yeah, I think it is," said Asshole Dean. Because guess who had the Colt? You."

New Dean spoke softly. "Don't listen to them. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is," said Carthage Dean. "She's the one who came up with the idea for the bomb."

"She had no other choice!" new Dean shouted at Carthage Dean. "It was the best thing she could come up with." As he was saying this, another Dean appeared. And another. Until finally there were so many she had to shut her eyes and could only shut out their voices with her own screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review and let me know how you think the story is or what direction you think I should take. FYI I am blowing off SO much homework to write this. Screw homework. Anyway! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Sam and Martin had no idea what to do. They watched the guards take down Jo, and Martin had to hold Sam back. "You can't help her if they take you down too," he told him. So here they were, the next day, clueless and frustrated. Sam didn't sleep at all, and was currently pushing his oatmeal around in the bowl while tapping his foot impatiently on the tiled floor. Martin sipped milk out of a styrofoam cup. "Jo's probably in solitary. It's where they put the real nutcases when they act up," Martin told Sam. Sam kept pushing his oatmeal around.

"How am I supposed to get in there?"

Martin thought for a moment. "Look, they keep all the doors locked from the outside-in, so getting in the room won't be the problem," Martin quipped. "I'll just have to distract the guards somehow." He looked around, then whispered, "You got the letter opener?" Sam patted his pocket. "Good. Let's head down to solitary."

* * *

She had to stop. Her throat was hoarse from screaming loud enough to wake the dead, though it seemed the Deans didn't even notice. She couldn't put her hands over her ears, so instead she began to hum very quietly. Her throat was so raw that she could barely manage to hear herself. One of the Deans kept shouting at her to open her eyes, but she refused. She couldn't look at whatever version of him it was. She felt someone begin to softly run their hands through her hair. Her eyes shot open as she visibly flinched away from the touch. It was a Dean. He smiled.

"Took you long enough."

She couldn't tell which one he was. They were all in the same outfit; the one Dean was wearing when he died. He just held her gaze. She felt uncomfortable by the intensity of his eyes, considering he was dead. So, she looked around the room. There were about 12 other Deans, give or take. He spoke.

"You know, you can get rid of all of 'em," he said, still moving his hand through her hair. She laughed."Yeah, right. I'm going crazy. And crazy can't be fixed. Ask that one over there," she nodded her head towards a Dean that seemed to be transfixed on his fingers. This Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Well it ain't gonna work unless you try."

"Oh, ok then," she said sarcastically. "Please, inform me on how to do this." He rolled his eyes.

"Just concentrate. Think about something that makes you happy. Ignore everything else."

Jo huffed but did as she was told. She closed her eyes and pictured the Roadhouse, and more specifically playing pool with Ash.

On nights when he wasn't drunk off his ass, or nights when he was and was just feeling cocky, he'd challenge her to play pool. She'd always win, and Ash knew that, but the way he played pool was so damn funny, that she often laughed so hard that it brought tears to her eyes.

Jo smiled as she thought about it. She noticed the voices of Dean getting quieter.

"You're doin' it." said Dean. "Keep going!"

_Okay,_ she thought._I can do this. _She thought of her first real hunt, and Dean ripping off the cement truck. She thought of her 7th birthday, when her dad showed her how to shoot a shotgun. She thought of the time her mother brought a giant 300lb biker to his knees, and sent him whimpering away from the Roadhouse. Before she knew it, all the voices disappeared.

She opened her eyes and looked around. All the Deans were gone, except the one that helped her. She didn't know why he stayed, maybe she was too crazy to get rid of him. But she didn't mind. This one didn't seem to hate her.

"I knew you could do it." He smiled.

"Yeah, well couldnt've done it without your help, Winchester."

"Next thing we gotta do is get you ou-"

He was cut off by the door of the room slamming open. The wraith stepped through and gently shut the door. Visibly startled, Jo looked over to Dean for help. But he was staring at the wraith. Jo was sure if hallucination's looks could kill, that wraith would've been dead nearly twenty years ago. The creature made her way over to the head of the bed. Jo could feel sweat on her palms and face.

"You know, you hunters don't exactly live up to your rep. I mean, Martin is harmless. And you and your brother come in here, talking tough about killing monsters...kind of made you easy to spot." She chuckled and stuck her finger to Jo's forehead. Dean cursed at the wraith, but of course she didn't hear. She stuck her finger into her mouth and grinned. "Crazy brains. They get soaked in dopamine and adrenaline and all sorts of hormones and chemicals that make them...delicious. And the crazier they are, the better they taste. And you? You're so far off the deep end, I'm surprised you haven't ended up in an actual looney bin by now."

Jo looked over at Dean. He was pacing in front of the door, every once in a while glancing out of the small glass pane. The wraith grabbed her chin and yanked it back. "Nobody's coming. You know, it only took one touch. And now you're mine. Oh, don't look at me like that, I didn't make you crazy. I just cranked up what was already in there. You build your own hell, I give you the Legos. And when you're ripe..."

Jo spat at her. The wraith wiped her face angrily. "All right then, let's get started." A long skewer appeared out of her wrist, and the wraith slowly brought it to Jo's head.

* * *

Martin and Sam made it to the solitary wing. Martin handed Sam his letter opener. "This is for the girl, once you get her free. Now listen. Once you get her and gank the wraith, get the hell outta here. There's an exit in this wing that should take you out to the parking lot. Got it?" Sam nodded his head.

"Okay, stay down over here. I'm gonna cause a distraction."

Sam slid down behind a potted plant and watched Martin. Two orderlies sat behind a desk that was in front of the room Jo was in. Martin jumped up behind the desk and screamed.

One of the men tried to grab him, but Martin leapt off the desk and began beating on the wall. Several of the patients in solitary began to scream, and Martin took off down a hallway. Both orderlies chased after him. Sam stood up and made his way to Jo's room. His vision began to go blurry.

All of a sudden, Sam was surrounded by doors. each one looked exactly the same. He freaked out and began to open them. One door lead to a meadow, another lead to his home in Lawrence. He tried door after door, and still couldn't find Jo. He started to hyperventilate. He closed his eyes and ran in the direction of where he assumed Jo's door was.

* * *

Sam crashed through the door, the letter opener waving wildly in his right hand. He ran at the wraith and struck her in the arm. She screamed. Sam stabbed her in the leg. She fell down, and Sam took his chance. He leapt over her and unbuckled one of the restraints on Jo's arms. He was about to do the next one when the wraith jumped on his back and wrapped her hands around his neck, causing the letter opener to fly out of his hands. Jo hurriedly began to undo the restraint on her other arm, and was free right before the wraith slammed Sam into the bed. He moaned in pain. Jo gasped in surprise as the wraith slammed her into the wall.

"One down, one to go," teased the wraith.

Jo was grasping for air. The wind had gotten knocked out of her. She had block spots in her vision and could see the skewer raising out of the wraith's hand.

"Jo!" She heard Dean yell from across the room.

Just as the wraith was about to plunge the skewer into her head. Jo slid down to the floor. The skewer hit the wall full force, and immediately splintered into a bunch of pieces. The wraith screamed again. Blood was pouring down her arm. Jo looked around for the letter opener. She and Dean both saw it at the same time at his feet. He kicked it over to her, and she bent down and grabbed it. She stuck it into the wraith's ribcage just as she was turning around. Her mouth formed an 'O' as she she fell to the ground. Jo looked back up at Dean, but he was nowhere to be seen. The pounding in her head began to decrease.

She walked over to Sam and helped him up. "We have to get out of here," she said, motioning to the dead wraith. They made their way out the door and into the parking lot right before the alarm started blaring.

* * *

An hour and two hamburgers later, Sam and Jo were driving north toward South Dakota. Now that they were free and the wraith dead, Jo thought back to the moment in that padded room when the wraith had just smashed it's skewer. She remembered Dean kicking the letter opener to her. He _kicked _it. But he was just in her head, wasn't he? All the other Dean's were.

"Hey Sam," she said as she looked out the window. "Can hallucinations move things? Like kick stuff or touch you?"

"No," he said. "At least I'm pretty sure they can't. I mean, a hallucination isn't like a ghost. It's all in your head."

She nodded her head and wondered, did she really see Dean kick it to her? Or did she just imagine it? "Why do you ask?" Sam questioned.

"No reason," she said as she caressed the amulet laying on her collarbone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, you all figured it out! Yes, Dean's attached himself to the amulet. I literally love all of you. Thanks for making this so much fun to write! (PS I know that y'all REALLY want Dean back. Just trust me when I say I have a plan for this. Method. Madness. :D)**

* * *

Back in South Dakota, Sam was sitting at a bar, drinking a beer and watching Jo play pool with a bunch of slightly drunk college guys. He watched as she sunk the 8 ball, and with a collective groan all the college boys forked over their money. Sam laughed as Jo sauntered over, counting her collection. He had to admit, she could play. Jo looked over at him and caught him laughing.

"What, think you can beat me, Winchester?" She joked.

Sam put his hands up and laughed. "I don't think so." They joked around some more.

It was moments like this that Jo began to enjoy. It seemed like with Dean gone, she had become Sam's protector, even though she was younger. It was moments like this, when Sam wasn't haggard and worried, they could almost forget all the sadness at least for a little while. So she took it when she could. She sat down by Sam and ordered a beer. They sat in silence for a moment, trying to ignore the question at the back of both their minds:

"So what happens next?"

For now, they were all at Bobby's, trying to figure out the next move. Lucifer hadn't made any appearances, nor had any Angels. And on a rare occasion, there were no hunts. No omens, no giant disasters, and what little hunts there were, other hunters were taking care of. So for now, Bobby, Ellen, Sam, and Jo had some time off.

Sam looked over at Jo and tapped his beer bottle to hers.

"Want another?"

* * *

"Dean Winchester has to be down there. We already went to Carthage. We checked the whole town. He wasn't there. He isn't in Heaven, he isn't in Hell. So he must've attached himself to something!" Zachariah slammed his fist on the desk. "I just don't understand how those Enochian markings could still ward him from us. After all, he is _dead._"

The man sitting behind the desk clasped his hands together. "And where do you suppose Casper is hiding?"

Zachariah thought for a moment before it dawned on him. "Thats it! He found a way to attach himself to his brother. Of course!" He hit himself on the head. "So if I locate the Winchester brat-"

"-you locate big brother."

"Exactly! Now, the last known whereabouts of Sam Winchester is Oklahoma."

"Well, why don't you track down that stupid car of his? Funny an _angel _wouldn't think of that."

Zachariah looked across from the desk. "You know if anyone finds out that I'm assisting _you,_ I'm done for. You could at least be a little respectful."

"What? Worried about getting your wings fried, little brother?"

* * *

"And so afterwards, I was entirely red, my mom lost her voice, and Ash couldn't poop for a week," Jo said through fits of laughter. The bar was pretty much empty, except for the bartender and a few older men. A Johnny Cash song was playing, and Sam was on his 7th beer. He and Jo were swapping funny stories about things that had happened in their lives, and Sam could feel tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh-okay, okay. So this one time, Dean and I were at some motel in Iowa, and there was this huge-" Jo felt her phone buzz in her pocket and put up her hand to cut Sam off. "Sorry Sam, but it's mom. She's probably wondering when we'll be back, so just give me a sec." She got up from the bar and mad her way to a much quieter area out in the hall. "Hey Mom. What's up? We'll leave in about..."

Sam turned his attention to the label on his beer. He smiled to himself, thinking about the story Jo had told about the first (and last) time her mother had taken her and Ash camping. He felt someone sit in the chair next to him.

"So what's the wor- _YOU." _

Zachariah smiled. "Yes, it's me."

* * *

Jo finished talking to her mother and quickly put the phone away. She was about to make her way back to the bar when she noticed a strange dude sitting in her chair. She looked at Sam and cocked her head to the side. He subtly motioned for her to stay back. She slid back into the hall, making sure she still had a full view of Sam and the man whose back was to her.

"So," he spoke, "how's life, Sammy? Are you _moving on_ with your life? Tell me, where is that pretty little blonde thing you've been hanging around? I don't see her."

Sam's jaw clenched. "She left."

"Aw, what a shame. She's going to miss the party," the man started messing with a pepper shaker that was on the bar. "Because you see, Dean has gone missing, I think you know where he is."

Sam laughed bitterly. "So you haven't gotten the memo? Dean's dead. No thanks to you. So go to Hell and leave me alone."

"Ah yes, he is dead, but he isn't gone. I suppose you know enough about ghosts that you know how they work?" Sam's eyes shot up and briefly connected with Jo's. They were thinking the same thing. _Dean a ghost? _

_"_Why should I believe you?" Sam questioned. "Sam, I'm hurt," Zachariah mocked. "When have I given you reason to doubt me? I've never lied to you."

"So what does Dean being a ghost have to do with me?" Sam asked.

"Well, ghosts can attach themselves to things, to _people,_" he stressed. "So I am sure he attached himself to you. So now I have an offer you cannot refuse," he said. "You come with me, we get this sorted out, and then I'll leave you alone. Deal?" He stuck his hand out to Sam.

"If he's dead, then what do you want with him? Wait, because he's dead, he can't be you precious little vessel. So the apocalypse is on hold?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then screw you, I'm not going with you."

Zachariah sighed. "I thought you might say that." He looked over at the bartender who began to bleed out of his eyes. He began screaming in pure agony while the other patrons in the bar began to freak out because they saw what was happening and they couldn't move. Jo noticed she couldn't budge from the position she was in.

"If you don't agree, everyone in here will end up like this poor fellow," Zachariah motioned to the bartender, who was now convulsing on the floor and bleeding from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Sam once again glanced at Jo, then looked back at Zachariah defeated.

"Stop! Just stop. I'll go. But you have to fix him first," Sam stated as he pointed at the bartender who was barely breathing. Zachariah snapped his fingers and the bartender was suddenly okay, face still intact. Jo noticed that now she could also move. "Alright then! Shall we leave?" Sam nodded his head and began to get up from the bar. Jo watched intently, and noticed Sam stick the keys to the Impala underneath a napkin. "Oh, and one more thing. We'll be watching your little hunter friends like hawks. If any of them as so much leave that scrap yard, I'll smite them myself." Sam gasped. He and Zachariah made their way out of the bar. She ran over to the bar, grabbed the keys, and pulled out her phone.

* * *

The only thing Sam noticed is that the room was immensely dark. "Isn't this a little to dark for, you know, angels?"

Zachariah nodded. "We aren't in Heaven. These things have to be done on Earth." He led Sam to the corridor and guided him until they came to the end. Zachariah knocked on the door and two men opened it.

"Sam! How nice of you to join me!"

Sam's eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness. He felt nothing but rage.

"Lucifer."

* * *

"Mom, I'm tellin' ya what this guy said! I'm pretty sure he was an angel too, because Sam started talking about vessels and the apocalypse." Jo suddenly felt very vulnerable. "Mom, I'm scared. You and Bobby can't leave, 'else they'll kill ya!" She pulled into the parking lot of a nearby motel and sighed. "I think this is stupid, Mom. I shouldn't have to stay somewhere else! Whatever. I love you." She hung up on her mom and leaned back into the seat. How could the evening go so bad?

"Screw this," she mumbled to herself. She pulled out of the parking lot and found herself driving on the interstate. Her only thoughts were on the open road and Sam. Creedence Clearwater Revival was playing softly on the radio, and the constant asphalt laying before her gave her a false sense of security. Pretty soon, she was dozing off at the wheel.

She didn't mean to close her eyes, it was only for a second. She felt the steering wheel jerk to the left and heard a prolonged honk from the car next to her that she almost collided with. Now fully aware, Jo Harvelle looked over on the passenger side to check the rearview mirror. Only instead, she saw Dean Winchester riding shotgun.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed as she swerved off the road.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not gonna lie, I've always thought that there was a possibility that Zachariah was working with Lucifer and the demons. I mean come on. He was just such an ass. *ALSO, to clear up a question from last chapter, Dean gave the amulet to Jo before he died. That's why she has it. Sam got the Impala.* Anyway! DEAN IS BACK! (kind of).**

* * *

Jo groaned. The dull ache in her head became a constant throb as she became aware of her surroundings. She opened her eyes and waited for the black spots to disappear. Then, as if remembering something, she turned to her right and sat, stunned.

"About time you woke up."

Dean was sitting right next to her, wearing the same thing that he had been wearing in Carthage. He was looking alive as ever, albeit very pale. Not sure what to do, Jo sat and stared at the apparition beside her. _He looks exactly the same._

"Look, Jo. I don't want to scare you or hurt you or whatever. In case you haven't noticed, you're in a ditch. So can we please get out and check to see if my car is ok?"

She nodded her head slowly, still shocked at his appearance. She opened the door and got out. He vanished from the car and appeared next to her. He walked around the outside of the car and inspected the front.

"Okay, so it's not that bad. Just a little fender bender; nothin' that can't be fixed. Right Jo?" He looked up at her. She still stood agape. He stood up and sighed. "Hey. I'm just as surprised that you can see me. I've been trying to get your attention for a long time."

Suddenly, Jo could talk. She could feel the emotions boiling over. "5 weeks! It's been 5 weeks, Dean! Did you ever think to maybe tip one of us off that you were here the WHOLE FREAKIN' TIME?"

"What? You think this ghost crap is easy?! Do you know how long it took me to learn how to even move something? First time it freaking worked was at that hospital when I helped you." Jo stared at him.

"Wait... are you talking about Oklahoma?" She asked.

He sighed. "Can we talk about this somewhere else? Not here in a freaking ditch please? My car doesn't deserve this," he motioned to the Impala. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't suppose you can use your 'ghost powers' to get 'er back up on the road?"

* * *

Driving on the Interstate again, Jo broke the silence in the cab of the car by bringing up the fact that Dean had said he'd helped her.

"Well, yeah, I helped you. A guy was about to die and-"

"Wait, so you opened the door to Ted's room?" She laughed hesitantly. "I knew that didn't make sense. A locked door doesn't just unlock itself." Jo looked over at Dean.

"And when I was in the padded room, that was you too?"

Now Jo wasn't sure ghosts could get embarrassed or not, but she thought she saw Dean turn red. "It was me. The hallucinations weren't, but yeah, I was there. The crazy juice that thing pumped into your system made it easier for you to see me."

"So you did kick me the letter opener."

"Yep."

"And just now when I dozed off... did you jerk the wheel back?"

"Bingo."

"So you've been here the whole time."

"Pretty much."

At least she didn't have to fill him in on anything or get him up to date. Jo yawned. Now that she could actually think about the events of everything that happened that day, she realized she was REALLY tired. Dean must've caught on. "You know, there's an exit over there. You can pull off at a motel and sleep."

"No, I can't. Not now. I've gotta find Sam."

"Look, you're not gonna be any help to him if you crash again. Just pull off."

Reluctantly, Jo took the exit and soon came into the parking lot for a small Motel 6. While she was checking in, Dean sat in the passenger seat of the Impala and began to play with the radio using some of his 'ghost mojo'. That's why, when Jo walked back out and found Dean sticking his tongue out in concentration with his hand hovering over the radio, she busted up laughing. Dean grumbled under his breath and they made their way to the room.

* * *

"So why me and not Sam?"

"What?"

"Why'd you attach yourself to me?"

Dean laughed. "I'm attached to that," he stated as he pointed to the amulet around her neck. She looked down at the pendant which had become a major source of comfort for her. She instinctively grabbed it as she sat down on the bed. Dean sat next to her and made eye contact with her. She felt her palms get sweaty as she noticed how intense his green eyes were. He pulled her into a hug. She was surprised at first.

"Dean, why are you hugging me?"

"Because, I want to thank you for taking care of Sammy and not letting him go off the deep end." He pulled away and clapped his hands together. "Alright! That's enough chick flick moments for me. I say you hit the hay, and be ready to get going in the morning." Jo lay down on the bed and remembered how he ran his hands through her hair in the psychiatric hospital. She smiled.

It was as if he somehow read her mind, because he soon began to brush the strands of hair away from her face with his fingers as he quietly hummed 'Hey Jude'.

* * *

**So this was a fluff chapter, but next chapter I promise y'all are gonna get a taste of what situation Sam is in and Angels and Demons and Satan and all that wonderfully fun stuff! Also, pleasepleaseplease review! Tell me some stuff that you'd like to see happen! Until next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Now Sam," Lucifer said, coming out from behind his desk. "I hear that there's a possibility that you have something the angels want. Well, the angels need."

"So?" Sam spat.

"So," Lucifer chuckled, "that means if you give it to me, I'll let you go. I'll no longer require the services of your vessel, and you can leave."

"This something, being..."

"Dean's soul. It's still here on earth, and since it wasn't in Missouri-"

"Yeah, I get it. Angel-Gone-Darkside over there filled me in," Sam said, nodding to Zachariah. "But what makes you think I'd ever give him up like that?"

"Don't think I don't know you, Sam. Now I promised I wouldn't hurt you, but..." Lucifer turned his head to look at the door. Two men he assumed were demons brought in two other people who were bound and gagged with cloth covered in all sorts of sigils. There was a man that looked to be a little younger than him, and a girl no older than nineteen. Lucifer pulled a long silver blade out of his desk that Sam had never seen before. The demons brought the man forward first. Sam realized all of a sudden that he was bound in place and couldn't move. He shouted as Lucifer began to carve into the man. The man and the girl both screamed, but the screams were muffled by the burlap in their mouths.

"No!" Sam shouted. "Stop!" He said to Lucifer.

"Are you going to give me what I want?" He asked, wiping the blade clean of blood. Sam just stared at him.

"Sam, you're really trying my patience," Lucifer said as he pushed the blade through the man's chest. His mouth opened in shock and his eyes went wide. "Bring me the girl."

The girl began to sob as a demon dragged her over to Lucifer. He grabbed her chin and pulled it to the right so that Sam could see her face.

"I think I'll let Zach here do the artwork on her."

"My pleasure," Zachariah said as he took the blade from Lucifer. He started with the girl's arms, slowly and deep. blood began to drip steadily onto the floor as she screamed. Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT! You've made your point. I'll do what I have to do. You just can't hurt her anymore." Lucifer smiled as he nodded. "Zachariah, please leave our guest alone."

"Leave her alone? She deserves-"

"I don't care what she deserves, Sammy here has agreed to help us. But only if you stop. So do it."

Zachariah huffed as he let go of the girl.

Sam looked at Lucifer. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Jo said to Dean. "You want to stay dead?"

They had left the hotel with a lead from Bobby that Sam might be in Washington, so they were headed that way. The conversation had lulled until Jo asked Dean why he had chosen to be a ghost.

"The way I see it, if I choose to 'rest' or whatever, I'll go to Heaven. That's good," he looked out the window. "But if I do, they'll bring me back so I can be Michael's vessel, and I don't plan on being some meatsuit. It's like making a deal."

"Oh."

They sat in silence again. Dean began using what Jo had called his 'Jedi mind powers' to switch the stations on the radio. He stopped as he realized that Jo was humming the song on the radio.

_I'll be yours _  
_Until the sun doesn't shine_  
_'Till time stands still_  
_Until the winds don't blow_

She noticed Dean had stopped messing with the radio. "What?" she asked him.

"I didn't peg you as liking Restless Heart."

Her cheeks turned red. "So I like country music. Sue me." Dean laughed, and sang with the words. She sang too.

_Now I can see, you and me_  
_For a lifetime_  
_Until the last moon is rising_  
_You'll see the love in my eyes, my love_

For a second, Jo forgot that Dean was dead and Sam was missing.

* * *

"Spiritum producis mortuo , testis terrae qui hoc homine. Nunc ergo eamus illuc, in spirituale!"

Zachariah finished the incantation and they all looked around. Zachariah looked back up at Lucifer.

"I don't understand! I've said it three times and still. Nothing!" He turned back and looked at Sam. "Unless you figured out a way to keep him hidden from us!"

Sam looked at him stunned. "You're the one that told me that he was still here. How the hell could I 'hide him'?"

"It just means he attached himself to something else," Lucifer cut in. He turned to Sam. "So Sammy, what could your brother possibly be holding himself to? Is it that car? Is it a gun?"

"For all you know, it could be his favorite pornstar," Sam seethed. His head fell hopelessly. "I don't know where he could be." He stood up from the chair he was in and walked over to where Lucifer stood. "Look, I honestly don't know. I can't help you anymore."

"Oh, but you can. You're still my vessel." He turned to Zachariah. "You and I are going to hunt down Dean Winchester."

"What about him?" he asked, pointing at Sam.

"He'll have lovely company," Lucifer laughed. Four demons walked through the door into the small office. Sam noticed it felt stuffy and overly crowded. He eyed the demons as he felt Ruby's knife in his pocket. Lucifer and Zachariah vanished. Sam, suddenly remembering he wasn't the only captive in the room, walked over to the girl as the demons watched him carefully. He sat down next to where she leaned on the wall, still slightly panting from earlier. He began to cut the fabric that bound her hands as he leaned over and whispered.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. Be ready." she nodded, but other than that couldn't respond because she was still gagged.

They sat for a few minutes. Sam waited for the demons to be slightly distracted. The opportunity came when two of the demons had lost interest in keeping eyes on Sam. The one closest to him closed his eyes, and he jumped up and stabbed it in the back. As it fell, the other demons surrounded Sam and jumped him from behind. He managed to stab another one but was struggling with the other two. They pinned him to the ground and one got down by his face.

"What a shame I can't kill you," she said. "Big Man says I can't have fun with you. But when they find him, I get all the time I want with your brother."

"Screw you."

"Well aren't you a Peach?" She pulled him up and shoved him against the wall. The other demon walked over to them and handed her the knife, grinning.

"He didn't say I couldn't rough you up a little. He can fix you, anyway." With that, she began to cut slowly into the skin above his collarbone. Sam bit his lip to keep from screaming. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't be distracted from the searing pain of the knife.

"Oh, look. It works on humans, too. Come on, Winchester. Scream for me. Beg for mercy. It hurts doesn't it? Won't hurt as bad as being Satan's vess-"

The demons began to glow out of their faces. Sam tried to block his eyes from the brightness of the light.

_What the hell?! _

When he opened his eyes, he saw the demon bitch and her cronie falling to the floor, eyes burnt out of the skulls. He looked up and saw the hostage girl standing behind them with her arms outstretched.

"Hello, Samuel Winchester. My name is Jael, and I am an Angel of the Lord."

* * *

**Don't hate me for my OC! I have plans for her in the plot. And this chapter was really hard to come up with. I have no idea why. So my lovelies, I am extremely sorry for the long wait! I will do better to get updates up more often. Please leave me some feedback on how you want this to continue! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jael walked up to Sam, her eyes focused on him. She reached up and touched her hand to where the the knife had cut into his skin. Sam flinched back, and Jael cocked her head at him.

"Don't move."

Warmth came from where she placed her hand, and Sam noticed the pain going away. He looked down to see the cuts fading, and noticed that the cuts on her own body were gone as well. She stepped back and turned toward the desk. She began to search it.

"You're an angel."

"Don't say it with such venom," she said as she continued to search the desk. "You know, not all of us are supportive of this apocalypse."

"Why didn't you just use your powers to get out of here? What the hell are you even looking for?"

"Those rags they had us tied up in were marked with angel warding sigils, which can render us temporarily powerless, kind of like devil's traps are to demons." She paused as she pulled out the long silver blade from earlier. "And this is what I was looking for," she said triumphantly. She picked up Ruby's knife and gave it to him.

"We need to get going." She grabbed his arm and began to close her eyes. Sam yanked his arm away from her. "Go where?"

Jael sighed. "We need to stop Lucifer and Zachariah from finding your brother."

"No. I'm going to find Jo."

She cocked her head at him again. "Jo...Joanna? Joanna Harvelle?" Sam nodded his head slowly.

Jael's gaze seemed to stare through Sam. In a moment, she grabbed his arm again. "I know where she is. I shall take you to her."

With that, they disappeared.

* * *

_"Wake up, Joanna. I am bringing Sam to you."_

Jo woke with a start. She looked around the Impala, then relaxed. Dean was nowhere to be seen, but that was normal. The first morning when he wasn't there, she nearly freaked out. But Dean had appeared, and calmed her down by telling her it was hard to stay visible and he went invisible man sometimes to 'recharge his batteries'.

She noticed a pain in her neck, and instantly regretted sleeping in the car all night. Sure it saved time and money, but it was a hell of a way to wake up. She began to yawn as she stretched. She hadn't even closed her mouth when Sam Winchester appeared right next to the car.

"SAM! WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

Jo got out of the car and grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt. "What the hell you think you're doing, appearing next to me like that?" Sam's face went red.

"I-uh...it wasn't m-me," Sam stuttered as he pointed to a young girl standing next to him.

"Well who is she? A demon?" The girl stepped forward and stuck her hand out towards Jo.

"My name is Jael. I am an Angel." Jo eyed Jael's hand suspiciously, and the Angel looked down at it.

"Is it not customary for humans to greet this way?"

Jo pulled Sam aside. "What the hell is she doing here?" she whispered violently.

"She saved me, and said she could bring me to you, and then she zapped me here," he responded, equally as harsh.

"I can hear you, you know," she said. Jo turned to her. "Look, no disrespect to the Man Upstairs or anything, but y'all haven't really been all loving and helpful."

"I can help you protect Dean."

"Dean's dead."

"Yes, but he is here, is he not? In fact," she said, stepping closer, "he is here with you. Don't act like he isn't, I can see that he is. I can see your thoughts."

"Wait... you can read my mind?"

"Yes. I can also see..." she glanced over at Sam. "Nevermind." Jo felt her cheeks turn red, and she turned away so that Sam couldn't see.

"Well, how can you help us protect Dean?" Sam asked. "I need whatever it is that he is attached to." She looked back at Jo. "You must give me the necklace."

"Like hell! I don't even know if I can trust you. I ain't givin' this to you!"

Jael sighed. "I cannot make you. Therefore, I will stay with you and protect you."

Jo laughed. "No no no no no. That ain't happening either, sister. I can take care of myself, thanks."

"But do you want Dean to be taken? Once Lucifer and Zachariah find him, and they will, they will take him with force. And you won't be able to do anything about it."

Jo was about to reply when Dean appeared next to Sam. "I heard someone talking about me."

Sam was shocked, to say the least. He stared at Dean in amazement.

"Sam," Dean joked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Dean wrapped his arms around his brother. He then looked over at Jael. "Who is she?" he asked.

"Hello Dean. My name is Jael."

"She's an angel," Sam added. Dean frowned.

"Oh no, I promise I am not one of those, as you put it, 'douchebag' angels. I am here to help you," she quipped.

"How in the-"

She reads minds, apparently," Jo said. "Which is weird because you don't actually have one."

Dean laughed sarcastically.

"Ghosts can still process thoughts, and any form of thinking I can read, so he does have a mind, in a sense," Jael said.

"It was a jok... you know what? Nevermind."

"Hey, what's Sammy thinking of?" Dean asked. Jael looked at Sam again and cocked her head quizzically.

"I cannot read his mind. I don't know why."

Jo was growing impatient. "Hey! can we please focus here? We have a Heaven-Hell duo on our asses, and I'd rather not see Satan again until I can blow his head off, thanks."

Jael looked around. "It is not safe here. We need to converse at another location."

"Rufus has a cabin not far from here," Dean said.

"I can take you there," Jael said.

"Sorry sweetheart," Jo said as she spun the keys to the impala around her finger. "But we're driving."

She opened the door and jumped in the driver's side. Jael looked at Dean. "Hey, don't look at me. I follow her everywhere. Don't got a choice." In a flash, he was sitting in the back seat of the Impala. The angel turned her gaze at Sam. He shrugged and got in the passenger seat.

Jael sighed and stepped into the car.

"Oh, and if you're coming with us, new rule; no mind reading. Capiche?"

* * *

Jael didn't mind sitting next to a ghost, it was just the silence that had settled in the automobile that she found unnerving. However, since she felt she had no right to start a conversation, she turned her head and gazed out the window. She loved the scenery of Earth, and how different every single place was. Rolling hills gave way to seas of prairie grass that seemed to change color with each gust of wind. The sky was cloudless and strikingly blue, and if one cared to use imagination, they might think it looked like a sunset over an upside down ocean. Jael could see the hills and grass stretch for miles. Her thoughts became lost in them.

Daydreaming. That was one of the few things that Jael envied, and learned, from the humans in her time she had spent on Earth. It helped that her vessel, a girl named Holly from northern Georgia, was a creative and imaginative girl naturally. Jael had come to realize, that in the past weeks, she hadn't been able to bask in the creation of her Father, and again felt wondrous curiosity about the world around her...

"_Hello! Earth to Angel?!"_

Jael jerked her head up. "What?"

Jo sighed. "So what did you do that made that dick want to tie you up and beat you like a rented mule?"

"Dick? Oh, you mean Zachariah. You see, a few of my brothers and sisters did not agree with the Apocalypse or the rising of Lucifer. So they began to find other angels that did not wish the destruction of Earth, and called them down here so that we may stop it. Or at least delay it for as long as possible." Her voice seemed to catch in her throat a bit. "The man tied up with me, that was my brother Nathanael. He and I were supposed to be tracking Zachariah, because we had suspected he was helping Lucifer somehow." She paused. "A few centuries ago, I caught him in the act of helping demons. He was punished, and never forgave me. So when he caught us, he wouldn't let Nathanael go. No matter how much I begged. He set a trap for us!"

The car was silent.

"It is my fault Nathanael is dead. Zachariah is working with Lucifer, and my brother is dead." Jael looked back out the window.

The one human emotion that she had learned and hated was sadness. She vowed to never let it affect her, even when she saw the worst of things.

Sam Winchester turned his head just in time to see a silent tear fall onto the angel's cheek, which she swiftly wiped away.

* * *

**FIRST OFF: I want to apologize SOOOO much for not updating for such a long time! I am in the process of taking finals and EOC's, as well as the ACT. That is no excuse, but please try to understand the struggle of a procrastinating High school student :) Thank you for all the love and for sticking with me through this! **

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW: Did you like seeing Jael's character development? I wanted y'all to get to know her a little bit more. Also: Dean and Sam reunite! Finally! But not all is well. Please keep reading and reviewing! I love you all! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Five days, Bobby," Ellen said as she peeked out the window. "Five days we've been under house arrest and unable to get a hold of Sam or Jo." She noticed the not-so-inconspicuous demons that surrounded the salvage yard.

"Quit worryin' and git to workin'. I can't find anything in these old books alone."

Ellen sighed and made her way over to where Bobby was reading a book on demon possession. They had read and read, and were getting nowhere fast. Bobby only had so many books, and none of them really had anything to do with saving a ghost from the Devil. They were driving themselves mad trying to be useful. She dragged a yellowed book off the top of a pile and began to skim the pages with her eyes.

_Woosh!_

"BALLS!"

Ellen felt a small gust of wind and turned around to see a frantic looking Castiel. He seemed to be looking around the room, until his eyes settled on Bobby.

"Sam. Where's Sam? I need to find Sam." He rushed over to the old hunter and got into his face. Bobby pushed him back and wheeled backwards to avoid being pulled back into the angel's grip. "Who knows? Lost any connection with Sam or Jo five days ago. Place is surrounded by demons, and we got the warning from Jo not to leave just in time."

Castiel's expression showed that he cared little, if at all, for the misfortunes of Ellen and Bobby.

"Sam. I must get to him. He needs to be warned." This time, Bobby yanked on Castiel's arm, which seemed to shake him out of his daze.

"Quit mumblin', you idjit! Now, you wanna tell me what'so important you gotta find Sam?"

"A friend, is going to try to stop this at the source. I cannot let her." He looked over at Ellen. "Is it possible Sam is with Joanna?"

"I-I mean, I guess, but I don't-"

Ellen was cut off by the sound of wind rushing by her ears.

* * *

"All I'm saying, is that the iron fence? Totally racist." Jo rolled her eyes as she held the gate open for Dean to get through as looked at his hand carefully. "Just get in the freakin' cabin, Dean-o."

Dean paused for a moment at hearing the nickname, something that he once found annoying that had, in his mind, become an endearing term.

"What?" Jo asked when she noticed his silence. He smirked at her. "Nothin', _sweetheart." _

"Don't make me regret letting you through that gate, Winchester." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

Jo walked through the door of the cabin and made her way over to the couch, where she removed her boots. Sam was already raiding the kitchen, which Rufus and other passing hunters kept well-stocked. Jael was sitting at the small table, looking around at everything. Dean just wandered around.

"Sam! Gimme some food. I'm starved," Jo called over. He nodded his head, considering his mouth was full and he was too polite to talk. Arms full of all kinds of goodies, Sam made his way to the couch. He placed all of it on the side table. One bag of Chips Ahoy fell onto the ground, and Sam jumped about six feet in the air when a pair of arms reached out from nowhere and handed him the bag.

"Cas! What the hell?! You gave me a heart attack!" Castiel cocked his head. "Your heart is fine, albeit in slight tachycardia. It should resume to normal soon." The expression on his face changed from one of confusion to that of desperation. "Sam, I am here because I need to talk to you about something."

"Castiel?" Jael spoke softly as she made her way quietly from the table to the couch. Castiel looked at her. "Jael?" he inquired, turning his attention to her. "What are you doing here? I thought... I thought-"

She cut him off as she hugged him violently. "Castiel, it's Zachariah. He's Lucifer's spy," she felt sobs wrack her vessel. "Nathanael..."

Castiel patted her head awkwardly. "I know about Nathanael. And Zachariah? Are you sure?"

"He killed him. In front of me and Sam."

As if suddenly remembering the purpose of his presence, Castiel turned back to Sam. "There isn't much time. Anael, she- she thinks she can go back in time and prevent the apocalypse."

"That's great! But how?"

"It's not great Sam. She's going to go back and kill your parents."

* * *

"So I have to go back and stop her? Why can't you?"

"Because she will not know you're there. You are still warded by the Enochian I engraved on your ribs."

"I'm going too," Jo piped up after sitting in silence for far too long. "If this bitch wants to hurt Sam, she'll have to get through me."

"Anna?" Dean asked, appearing out of nowhere. Jo noticed his facial expression change for a moment. "A-are you sure she's going to try and kill our parents?"

"Yes, I am afraid that she sees it as the only solution to preventing the apocalypse and world destruction."

"She isn't wrong," Sam murmured.

"Shut up, Sam," Jo snapped. "I'll go back. Save Mary and John. Be back in time to eat dinner."

"I'm going too," Dean said.

Castiel laughed a hurried, unamused laugh. "I cannot send ghosts back, Dean. In fact, if Johanna does go, I cannot allow her to take the amulet. The transition of time could quite possibly terminate your existence altogether."

"I am perfectly able to go," Sam said. "Jo, you can leave the amulet here with Jael."

"No. I don't trust her. She might fly away with it."

"Jael is a perfectly trustworthy angel," Castiel said. "She is one of the youngest angels in the garrison."

"Whatever. I'm not leaving Dean."

"Leaving me?"

"You know what I meant."

They all kept talking. Jael tried to speak, but was cut off. She spoke louder this time.

"I can accompany Sam."

Everyone went quiet and looked at her.

"I will go with you. Protect your parents. If I can prove myself this way, I will be more than happy to help."

Sam shrugged and looked at Jo. She huffed. "C'n giver'a shot," she mumbled. Castiel nodded his head.

"Good, because we need to leave. Now."

* * *

"Are you sure that he's in that cabin?"

"_Yeah. Floatin' around like a regular Casper."_

"Good. Is anyone with him?"

_"Just that blond girl. Bill Harvelle's daughter."_

"What a shame, I was really starting to like her."

Lucifer smiled as he put the phone down. Now that head had finally tracked Dean Winchester down, he was not letting him out of his sight until he was readily prepared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to focus on Sam and Jael in 1978. Just a little warning; this chapter is going to veer very far away from canon events because I feel like Anna was WAY screwed over by the SPN writers. Few things anger me about this show, but the biggest thing is the writer's clear disregard for the amazing female characters! Sorry for the small rant. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam remembered Cas grabbing his arm. He remembered the sudden jolt, and then a feeling he could only describe as falling very slowly. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was standing on a street with Cas leaning on both him and Jael. She looked up at Sam and then back over to Castiel.

"That," Cas huffed, "Wasn't as b-bad as I thought."

As soon as he said it, his eyes rolled back in his head and he became a deadweight in Sam and Jael's grasp. Jael nodded past Sam. "There's a bench we can put him on over there."

They half-carried half-dragged the unconscious angel to the bench. Sam sat down to catch his breath.

"I'll return in a moment," Jael said as she whisked herself away. Sam tried to avoid eye contact with anyone that walked by. He looked over at Castiel and became alarmed when he noticed the blood coming from his nose.

"Oh, that's normal. You don't need to worry about that." Jael plopped herself down next to Sam. "It takes a lot of power to transport beings through time."

"Then why aren't you wiped too?"

"Because I wasn't the one doing the transporting." She handed a newspaper to Sam. "This is from today. It indicates that we're in Lawrence, Kansas in the year 1978." He nodded his head in approval. "Good work. Now we've gotta find Anna, or at least track down my parents." Jael sighed loudly. "I wish Anael wasn't doing this. She is my favorite sister."

"All siblings can go darkside. It happens." He looked down at Castiel. "What are we gonna do with Sleeping Beauty?"

"I noticed a small motel across the street. We could leave him there?" Sam nodded again. "Lead the way."

* * *

So maybe walking into a motel in broad daylight dragging an unconscious man wasn't the best plan, but after 30 minutes of Sam trying to convince the owner that it was just his passed-out-drunk brother, they finally had gotten a room and were on their way. Sam knew where the house was, and had no problem with getting there. He just realized, the getting _in _would be the problem.

What do you say to your young-and-kicking mom and dad? 'Hey I just came from the future to save you from a crazy angel that's trying to prevent the apocalypse'? Yeah, put that on a Hallmark card. They stood outside the house for a minute before Jael spoke up.

"Mary isn't here at home yet. It's just John. I have an idea that might work, but you'd have to go along with everything I do."

"But what's the plan?"

* * *

_Mary's gonna be so surprised I'm home early, _John thought to himself. He smiled as he thought of Mary. His beautiful, amazing Mary. He finished washing the car oil and grease off his hands and was making his way to the living room when he heard the doorbell ring. He walked over and looked out the window and saw two strangers on the porch.

"Hi," he said as he opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," the man said. "We're looking for a Mary Winchester. Is this her house?"

"Sure is," John said. "Do you know her?"

"Mary's our cousin," the girl said. "And it's been such a long time since we've seen her. Is she here?"

John smiled. "No, but she will be soon. Go ahead and come on in. I'm her husband, John."

* * *

Sam had not been prepared to see his father. He looked so young and happy. For some reason, he had always envisioned his father as looking, well, _old. _

"Can I help you?" John asked.

Sam felt his cheeks go red. He'd been staring at John ever since he opened the door. "No, no. I'm sorry," Sam laughed nervously. "I just-I'm a little tired from getting here, that's all."

John sat down on the couch and motioned for Sam to join him. Jael stood politely by the door, keeping an eye out for Mary.

"So! Tell me about yourself," John said.

"Well, my name's Sam-"

"Sam?" John interrupted. "Mary's father was a Sam."

"It's a family name," Sam replied.

"So you're a Campbell?"

At that moment Mary pushed open the door. She saw the two men sitting on the couch and walked over to John. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey hon. Who's this?"

John smiled at her. "This is Sam. That is," he said, pointing at Jael, "Wait. I didn't get her name-"

"It's Jill," Jael interrupted.

"Sam and Jill Campbell. Said they were cousins of yours from way back."

"Cousins?" Mary raised an eyebrow. She looked at Sam who had been gawking at her since she had been there. "You ok, _Sam?_" His face turned red as he looked away. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Well," said John, clearing his throat, "I gotta go to the bathroom." He left the room and the tension grew.

"I don't know who the hell you are," Mary seethed, "but you can get out of my damn house right now. I don't have any cousins."

"Mary, we're here to-"

"I don't care why you're here! Get out before I force you."

Jael sighed and brought her arms up. "You need to listen to us." Mary tried to lunge at her, but couldn't move. She looked up in horror and anger at the realization, and struggled against the invisible force that held her.

"What the Hell do you want?" She growled, still unable to budge.

Sam finally spoke up. "We-ah, w-we're here to save you," he blubbered. Jael looked at him and noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"From what? I have a home now. A husband. I gave up hunting a long time ago."

"Here's the thing about that, uh, you see..." he paused.

"Sam is your son. From the future, to save you. Because an angel by the name of Anna has come back and will attempt to kill you and John to prevent you from having Sam and your other son, Dean."

Mary laughed in disbelief. "Angels? From the future? M-my son coming back to save me? Excuse me if I find that a little hard to believe."

"Then I will prove it." Jael stepped closer to Mary, then cocked her head as if in a trance. "You have a scar on your left arm that never completely healed and since you haven't been able to lift your arm above your head, correct?"

Mary gasped in disbelief.

"Turn around," Jael commanded. Mary obeyed, and the angel put a hand on Mary's arm, in the spot where he assumed the scar was. A moment later, Mary looked at her arm and rolled up the sleeve. There was nothing in her arm.

She sat down on the floor, still shocked. "Angels. So there's angels." She looked up at Sam. "So what do the angels want with us?"

"Anna," Sam said, "Is going to kill you if we don't get her first. We have to make sure you and dad-er-John don't leave this house. Got it?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Good. Do you have some oil in the kitchen?" Mary nodded her head again. "Okay. Go get it." She ran out of the room.

"Does olive oil work?" She shouted from the other room.

"Yes!" Sam said. She came back in and handed him the half full container. "Is this it?" he asked.

"Yeah that's all we got in the house. I was gonna go shopping today. What exactly do you need oil for?"

"Well, after I bless it, it'll be holy oil. We can use it to trap an angel in a ring of holy fire. Kinda like a devil's trap." He finished the incantation. "Do you have any matches?"

Mary ran back into the kitchen. Sam and Jael waited.

"SAMMMMM!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he went into the kitchen.

"John left," she said as she held up a note.


	13. Chapter 13

_Be back in 15. J_

"Dammit!" Sam exclaimed. He turned to Mary. "Where could he've gone?"

"At this hour of the night? Only one place I could think of. Come on."

Mary grabbed some keys off the table and headed out the door.

* * *

John looked around the garage. He tried turning on the lights, but they weren't working. He was about to leave when he heard something move on the other side of the garage.

"Mr. Woodson?"

The next moment, John was flying forward into a shelf. He got up, dazed, and grabbed a crowbar that was on the ground next to him. He saw a figure approach in the darkness and swung for it's head. After hearing it make contact, John tries to make a dash for the door, but is instead thrown into a car.

"Anna, stop!"

John looked up and saw more people in the garage. He quickly recognized one of them.

"M..rry."

"John!" Mary yelled. She ran towards him but was knocked off of her feet by an invisible force.

"Sam. Wish I could say it was nice to see you."

"Same here," Sam said. "Look. You don't need to hurt them. It's not-"

"Wait... you have an angel with you. And it's not Castiel." Anna made her way over to where Sam and Jael stood. "Jael? What are you doing with Sam Winchester?"

Jael moved to position herself between Sam and Anna. The way she stood, as if to protect Sam, would have looked strange to an outsider. A small girl defending a giant man from an equally small woman? This is what John was thinking as he watched in disbelief. But then again, he had just been thrown across a room by said small woman.

"I'm here to help him, and to protect Dean," she said with a voice full of confidence that did not match it's owner. "You need to leave the Winchesters alone. We never wanted this, any of it!" she moved her hands to indicate to where John and Mary lay. "We were, and are, meant to protect Father's creation. Not destroy it." She paused before going on."You understood, better than anyone. Now why do you do this? It won't change anything."

Anna sighed. "Oh sister, you are so young. And naive. We have to protect creation from themselves. Innocent humans will die if I don't do this." With a flick of her wrist, she sent Jael flying into a shelf that came falling onto her.

"Fine," Jael grunted as she pushed herself up. "Then you leave me no choice." Jael pulled an Angel Blade out from underneath the jacket she was wearing. She lunged for Anna, who jumped back at the last moment to avoid coming in contact with the blade. She turned and kicked it out of Jael's hand. Jael dove for the blade but missed, and Anna's foot came crashing down into Jael's back. The angel groaned.

"Don't you see, sister? To save the Winchesters is to surrender the rest of the billions of people on Earth to the torture and pain that the coming war will bring. I can prevent the deaths of so many, including our brothers and sisters!"

While Anna was giving her spiel, Mary took advantage of the angel's distraction and crept quietly over to where the blade was. She picked it up and shouted at Sam.

"SAM!"

She tossed it over to him. He caught it in the air and was about to stab Anna with it when she turned, alarmed by Mary's shout. The blade caught her off guard and was plunged into her shoulder. She screamed and disappeared.

"Is she... dead?" Mary asked, slightly out of breath.

"With our luck, it's never that easy," Sam laughed grimly. He helped Jael get up off the ground.

"Uh," John said, as the other three realized his presence. "Does someone wanna explain what the hell is going on?"

* * *

After leaving the garage, Sam and Mary gave John a crash course in the supernatural. Sam noted that John was taking it all surprisingly well, to which John responded;

"I kinda just got thrown across a room. I'll believe anything at this point."

John pulled the Impala into the Campbell's driveway. Mary led them all into the house. "Place has been in the family for years," she said. She kicked up the carpet under her feet. "Devil's trap. Pure iron fixtures." She nodded up at the lights above their heads. "We got salt, holy water, knives, guns..."

"All that stuff'll do is piss it off," Sam said.

"So what'll kill it? Or slow it down at least?"

"Not much."

She laughed. "Great."

"He said not much, not nothing. I brought this." Jael held up the oil. "After I bless it, it'll be holy, and make kinda a Devil's trap for angels. Come on, I'll show you how it works." Mary followed her out of the room.

"So, are vampires real too?"

"Yup," Sam said as he pulled a paper out of his pocket. He brought a knife out and put it near his hand.

"Uh, what's that on the paper?" John asked.

"It's a sigil. If we put this up, we can send her back to Heaven buy us some time. It means-"

"I don't care what it means. Where does it go?"

"On a wall or a door." John moved over to a clean wall.

"How big should I make it?"

"I don't think-"

"What? Y'all might have treated me like a fool, but I am not useless. I can draw a damn...whatever it is- a sigil."

"Why don't you go help Jael and Mary out, okay? 'Cause this has got to be done in...it's got to be done in human blood."

John took the knife out of Sam's hand and sliced his palm without flinching.

"So, how big?"

* * *

After a while Sam stopped the sigil he was working on and walked back into the kitchen where John was.

"That's really good."

John looked back at him. "You come to check on me?"

"Uh...I wanted to say I-I'm sorry about all this. I know it's a lot."

"Look, how long have you known about this...hunting stuff?" He asked as he finished the sigil.

"Pretty much forever. My dad raised me in it."

"You're serious? Who the hell does that to a kid?"

Sam laughed to himself. _You did in fact. Oh, the irony. _"Well, I mean, for the record, Mary's parents did."

"I don't care. You know, what kind of irresponsible bastard lets a child anywhere near...Y-you know, you could've been killed!"

Sam sat down at the table.

"I, uh...came kind of close."

"The number it must've done on your head...Your father was supposed to protect you."

"He was trying. He died trying. Believe me. I used to be mad at him. I-I mean, I used to... I used to hate the guy. But now I... I get it. He was...just doing the best he could."

John sat down next to him.

"And he was trying to keep it together in—in—in this impossible situation. See... My mom, um... She was amazing, beautiful, and she was the love of his life. And she got killed." Sam felt tears in his eyes and turned his head away from John. "I think he would have gone crazy if he didn't do something. Truth is, um, my dad died before I got to tell him that I understand why he did what he did. And I forgive him for what it did to us. I do. And I just-I love him."

Jael ran in the room. "Sam, we've got a problem."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I just poured it right there and it's _gone," _Mary said. Sam looked around the room frantically. John ran in, out of breath. "Somethings... goin' on. A-all those blood things... the sigils we drew? They're gone too."

At that moment, the windows and lightbulbs began to shatter. Everything was dark. Then the high-pitched squealing of an angel's voice rang out. Everyone but Jael covered their ears.

"Sam," Jael whispered as she drew her angel blade. "They're here."

* * *

"Uriel."

The squealing had stopped, and Sam looked up to see an angel in the room with them. _Uriel? Crap. Not this dick."_

"Jael. You were always one to root for the underdog. But this? This is suicide." He walks towards her. "Leave."

She looked up at his face. "Run, Mary!" she screamed as she swung the blade at his heart. He grabbed her arm as it came down and twisted it, causing the blade to fall out of her hand. Sam hurried John and Mary to the door where Anna stood waiting. He lunged at her. She threw him to the side and headed for Mary. John slid over to the blade that Jael dropped but was thrown across the room and out of a window.

"JOHN!" Mary screamed.

"Sam jumped for the blade, and Anna ripped one of the fixtures out of the wall. She was about to shove it into his stomach when a white light began to come through her face. Soon her body fell to the ground. Sam looked up.

"Cas?!"

Castiel walked over to help Sam up. "Hurry. We must help Jael. She and Uriel are fighting outside."

Mary limped over to them. "Another angel friend, huh?" Castiel greeted her. She nodded her head at him as she wiped her face.

All of a sudden, a bright light emerged from the outside of the house.

"John..." Mary said as she ran out of the house. They followed her quickly. John was talking to Jael, and Uriel was nowhere to be found.

"Jael, where'd Uriel go?" Sam asked. Before she could answer, John spoke. "He is gone."

"Sam, that isn't John. It's Michael."

Mary was angry. "Not John? What the hell! i swear to God if you hurt him I'll-" Michael put his fingers to her head and she fell asleep.

"Michael?" Sam asked. I thought Dean was your true vessel."

"True vessel," Michael said as he laid Mary down gently. "Not only vessel. You see Sam, an Angel's vessel is bloodlines. I could take Dean, or John, or you or any of your ancestors going all the way up to Cain and Abel."

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?"

"No! Of course not. I'm going to make them all better. So better, in fact, that they will remember nothing of you. Or me." He looked over at Castiel. "I think it's time you went home, Castiel." He nodded and grabbed Sam's arm. Jael put her hand on his shoulder. "Castiel, I can do it this time." he nodded at her gratefully.

Michael shouted at them as they began to fall. "I'll see you soon, Sam!"

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was back in Rufus' cabin.

"Jo?"

Sam looked around. Jo wasn't anywhere in the cabin.

Jael looked out the window. "Sam, the car isn't gone."

"Dammit," he said. He turned to face Castiel. "Cas, how long were we gone? I mean in real time?"

Castiel sighed. "Only about 5 minutes."

"DAMMIT!" Sam pushed his way past Castiel and grabbed his phone off of the side table by the couch. He opened it to find one missed call from Jo.

"Cas, listen to this," he said.

"_Sam, you guys haven't gotten back yet, so I have no other way to talk to you. I put the amulet in the top right drawer in the desk. Dean wanted to help, but... Oh shit. Sam, it's demons. They found us. I don't know how but-" _he heard the door bust open and the phone clatter to the floor. He heard fighting, and all the color drained from his face. _"I just killed two. More are coming, I can't hold 'em off. I think it's Lucifer. I-" _The next moment, the sound of Jo screaming and kicking rang out in the room. The line went dead.

"Where were we when Lucifer had you tied up?" He asked Jael, teeth clenched.

"A few miles outside of Detroit. But-"

"Take me there."

Castiel stepped in. "Sam, I don't think it's wise-"

"Take. Me. There. I've already lost Dean. I am _NOT _going to lose Jo, either. Now you can either take me there and help me, or I will drive and face the Devil myself."

"Fine. Jael, you stay here with Dean and the amulet. I will take Sam to Detroit."

Without any chance to protest, Sam and Cas were gone. Jael sat on the couch

"I'll just wait here then."

* * *

**Whew! I know, long time since I updated. So, I tried to make it a long chapter. I just really quickly want to say thanks to JBethH, who has been reading and reviewing this story every time I update. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! The long periods in between updates, I am trying to write a story that I feel is worthy of you guys. I. Love. You. All.**

**-WhatTheHeckyPadalecki**


	14. Chapter 14

She was coming to, she knew that much. She also knew she was tied up and somewhere dark. And it was safe to assume that some demons were nearby. She struggled at the ropes they had bound her with, until she heard footsteps coming. She dropped limp and closed her eyes, and went back to pretending to be unconscious.

"The little bitch isn't awake yet," a female voice yelled from somewhere in the room.

"She could be pretendin'" a male voice added as he walked in front of Jo. She felt his hand come hard across her face. _You are gonna pay for that, _she thought to herself. Her right eye started to tear up, but she continued to play unconscious.

"So what? We go tell big man and his angel bitch that she's still comatose?" the man asked the woman. Jo only assumed at this point they were both demons.

"I guess. I've never babysat before."

They walked out of the room and shut the door, and Jo soon heard footsteps walking in the opposite direction. She opened her eyes and went back to work on the ropes.

* * *

"Sam, we still have no idea what building it is that you were in. We don't even know if she's here in Detroit!" Castiel said as he Sam walked around an abandoned warehouse. Sam stopped and turned to look at him. "Then please, tell me what I'm supposed to do! I haven't slept since I got out of the car at Rufus' cabin. I am tired. But I had to save my parents, and now I have to save Jo. We're all trying to stop this apocalypse. So please, if you have a better idea to find her, I am all ears!" Sam shouted angrily.

"I get it , I do. You feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, and there are no breaks. I'm just saying, we need to be better prepared to rescue Jo than just rushing in!" Castiel stated.

"Fine then, don't help me. I'll find her on my own." With that, Sam turned and started walking toward the next warehouse. Castiel sighed. He jogged up to Sam.

"I never said I wouldn't help you. I just said it's a bad idea. So if, we're going to to be looking, we need to hurry."

"Thanks, Cas."

* * *

"Ungh!" Jo grumbled as she once again yanked at the ropes. her wrists felt raw from all the struggling. Ever since the demons left, nobody had come in the room. That was over half an hour ago. Too much quiet for Jo's taste. She had no weapons, no idea where she was, and as far as she knew, no help. Her head hurt. Her wrists hurt.

_Ok, Harvelle. Breathe. Assess._

Demons. Demons were an issue here. The only thing she could use against demons at this point was an exorcism. She looked around. The only things in the room were the chair she was in, herself, and a table with a knife on it. _Shit. _

She knew that Sam and Cas and Jael had all gone back in time, and there was a possibility they were back. She huffed and murmured,

"Cas, I sure hope you got your listening ears on."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Castiel, it's Jo. I'm praying that you guys are back on the flipside. I'm also praying you can find me and that prayers have a GPS tracking system." She opened one of her eyes and looked around.

Nothing.

She closed her eye again. "Look, Lucifer's goons have me. I'm tied up in a room with only one window."

She heard footsteps.

"Cas, please hurry. I don't know what they're planning, but if you can't help me, at least make sure that Dean's safe."

The door opened. "Aww! Princess is awake and saying her morning prayers!" the woman from earlier said. "I hate prayers," she sneered.

Jo laughed. "Probably why you got black eyes, sister. Tell me, how were the fiery pits that made you into the wonderful person you are?"

The demon scowled. "This stalling ain't gonna help you protect your dead boyfriend," she said as she picked the knife up off the table. She snorted. "Now that sounds like something straight out of a TV show."

"Devon," the she demon said, "I think it's time you inform our guest of the rules she's gonna play by."

It was Jo's turn to snort. "Devon? Devon the Demon? You couldn'ta picked something else?"

He slapped her across the face again. Harder.

"That was a bad idea," Jo said as she spat blood onto the floor. She looked at Devon. "'Cause ya see, I'm gonna kick your ass first," then she turned to face the woman. "Then, I'm gonna kick yours." blood dripped from her mouth and hit her leg. "Dammit. You owe me new jeans."

"Shut up!" Devon said. He walked behind her and grabbed her hands.

"I hope you don't mind," the demon said, "but this ritual is kind of a bitch to perform. Gotta have the right stuff, the right words. Oh, and the blood of the host."

"Blood of the host?" Jo asked nervously. She then felt someone slice the palm of her right hand.

"Shit!" She seethed. She craned her neck to see what Devon was doing. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the blood drained into a wooden bowl in his hand.

"What the hell did you mean by 'host'?" Jo asked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. So naive. Since Sammy wasn't what your boyfriend was attached to, we figured, might as well see if it's you. Best case, he is and we get him and kill you. Worst case, he's not attached to you, but we set a trap for Baby Winchester and still get to kill you. Personally, I see either way as a win," she said.

"Dean wasn't my boyfriend."

The demon bitch, as Jo now thought of her, rolled her eyes. She turned to Devon. "Gag her."

The next thing Jo knew, she had a nasty wad of cloth in her mouth. The demon bitch pulled out a piece of paper and smiled at Jo.

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

"We could spend a year searching and not find the right building," Sam said dismally. He looked at Castiel. "Are you sure you can't see her?"

"No. Wherever Lucifer stashed her, he has probably guarded it with all kinds of sigils. Warding, Banishing. He'll be expecting us."

"Any clue as to where-"

"SHH."

Castiel cut Sam off. He seemed to be listening to something in the distance. After a minute of being in a trance, his attention snapped to Sam.

"I know where she is."

"Great! Let's go!"

"She's in danger. It's a trap. We can't go in unprepared."

"What do we need?"

Castiel attempted to smirk.

"Backup."


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I WAS TOURING COLLEGES, AND ON TOP OF THAT HAD SOME SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK. Forgive me!**

* * *

"When you said backup," Sam said as he kept lookout nervously, "I wasn't really expecting... this." He looked back at Castiel, who had just finished dragging Sam's knife across his palm. He drained the blood into a small bowl as he chanted something in Enochian. Sam looked around again, hating the fact that Castiel had literally stopped in the middle of a street to perform the ritual.

"It's just a summoning ritual," Castiel said as he healed his hand. "I know that you've done worse, unexpected things."

Castiel hadn't meant anything by it, but it still felt like a low blow to Sam. "Whatever. Just hurry up so we can get Jo."

"I cannot hurry anymore. Now, we wait."

Sam scoffed. "How long are we supposed to wait?"

"Until I feel like gracing you with my presence," a voice said behind him. Sam whipped around.

"You called?"

* * *

The Demonic Duo had been gone for a few hours, giving Jo some respite but making her jumpy as well. She felt light-headed from losing blood, but she didn't want to let her guard down and sleep. The only thing she could think about was how much she hurt. Everywhere.

"You look like you're gettin' comfortable," the voice of the demon bitch rang out.

Jo turned her head slowly and groaned inwardly at seeing her captors return. The bitch came over and straddled Jo. She shifted uncomfortably at the new weight on her lap and longed for some Holy water.

"So, bad news is the stupid plan didn't work and your boyfriend ain't with you," she swung a small knife around near Jo's face. "Good news is that Bigfoot Winchester is back to the future, and probably won't appreciate the fact that you're missing. So, it's time to have some fun!" She grabbed Jo's chin and brought the knife close to her lips.

"Boyfriend's dead, Lost her head, Baby Sammy's filled with dread," the demon sang as she began to slice a little. "Out of tricks, won't need lips, can't stop the damn Apocalypse."

Jo began to squirm as tears fell down her face. she couldn't scream, only sit silently as she began to cut deeper into Jo's face. Jo closed her eyes. The demon kept going.

She noticed first the singing stopped, then the slicing. She opened her eyes to see the demon's eyes trained on the door. She looked over and heard something crash in the hallway outside. The demon got up off of Jo's lap and summoned Devon over. There was silence in the hallway. the door opened slowly, and for a moment, nothing happened.

Suddenly, someone was thrown into the room and hit the wall. Jo assumed it was a demon. The demon stood up and looked over at Devon before looking back at the door. Castiel burst in with Sam right behind him. He immediately started for the demon her threw into the room while Sam ran over to Jo and began to cut through the bindings. Soon she was free.

"You got the knife?" she asked Sam. He held it up as Devon jumped and tackled him. The knife clattered out of Sam's hands and hit the ground. Jo lunged for it. She was about to jump for Sam when she noticed the she-demon looking terrified and trying to escape through the chaos. She followed her and sliced her down the arm. She screamed as she turned to punch Jo in the face. Jo dodged it and tried to shove the knife into her heart, but the demon moved at last second and she lodged it in her arm. She pulled it out and came at Jo. She hit her hard and pinned her against the wall, and brought the knife to her throat.

"Goodnight," she said. Jo flinched.

All of a sudden, an orange glow began to come out of the demon, which changed into a bright blue light. The demon screamed, and then her body fell to the ground. Jo looked up from the body to see a man standing in front of her. They stared at each other.

"Well," He said, "Are we going to stand here and admire each other, or are we going to join the other two?" Jo nodded her head slowly. "Alright then. Shall we?" he waved her towards the room she had been trapped in.

They walked in to see the other demon dead and Devon tied up in the chair Jo had been in. Castiel was staring at him.

"Karma's a bitch," Jo said as she came to stand in front of him. "How you like it?" He glared at her.

"Jo, you're bleeding!" Sam said. Her hand automatically went to her lips where she felt the warm liquid dripping. Castiel walked over to her and touched her cheek. She instinctively flinched at his touch. "Let me help," Castiel said. He placed his hand back on her cheek, and she felt the throbbing pain go away.

"Can we get on with this?" The other guy asked.

Jo looked over at Devon. "Can I... uh... can I handle him?"

"I suppose-"

"Thanks."

She slapped him hard across the face. "That's for the first time." She backhanded him. "That's for the second time." She punched him in the nose. "That's just because I don't like you." she turned to Sam. "Holy water?" she asked. He tossed her a flask.

She threw some on the demon. "That's because you call yourself Devon," she chuckled. She then doused the demon knife in holy water. She shoved it into his stomach. "And that's for Sam and Dean." She pulled the knife out and wiped it off with his shirt. She turned to Castiel. "Thanks, Cas."

"Do not thank me. Sam was persistent in finding you. I only heard your prayer."

Jo walked over to Sam and handed him the knife. "Thanks, Sam." Sam said nothing, but wrapped her in a hug.

"Sam," she coughed. "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

He let go of her and she laughed.

"I'm sorry, if I would've known we would all be hugs and sunshine, I would've brought cupcakes," the man said. Jo turned to look at him. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Ahh, introductions. I'm only one of Heaven's greatest warriors, but you may call me Balthazar."


	16. Chapter 16

"We can trust Balthazar," Cas said. Jo looked warily at him. "He is a good angel. And if he can help us-"

"Uh, excuse me," Balthazar chimed in, "but I'm not going to help you. Well at least not all of you. Castiel, of course, I will assist you and only you, but I have my own skin to look after, and staying off of Big Brother's radar is number one at the moment." he looked around. Jo sneered at him. "The absolute nerve of these humans."

With that, Balthazar disappeared.

"So now what's the plan?" Jo asked.

* * *

After a long and needed nap, Jael woke to find Dean pacing the floor of the cabin. She sat up on the couch and watched him. After a while he noticed.

"Can I help you?"

"I can tell you are troubled about something. Very troubled. Since I promised Jo I would not read thoughts anymore, will you tell me?"

Dean sighed. "I'm just worried about 'em."

"You do not need to be worried for Castiel and your brother. They will find Jo, I promise."

"You don't UNDERSTAND!" he shouted as a lamp flew across the room. Jael didn't move.

"Then help me to."

Dean laughed sarcastically. "So now what? You're like the paranormal Dr. Phil?"

"I don't... why don't you just tell me what's going on."

"I'm just- I mean I-... well, I guess I'm just worried about Jo."

"You aren't the only one. Sam and Castiel are too."

"Yeah but, I'm _really _worried."

"What makes it so different?"

Dean sat down across from Jael. He put his head in his hands. "She just... I- there's so many things I have to tell her. And... and I can't protect her anymore because I'm-I'm... this!" he said as he motioned to himself. "Those demons... if I had been alive, they wouldn'tve been able to touch her. Ever. And now, she wouldn't be God knows where being used as a voodoo doll!" A mirror across the room cracked. Jael reached out and touched his hand. He flinched back and pulled away.

Jael sighed. "Look Dean. There's only so much you can do as a person in your state." He snorted. "But it isn't like you have great options in this. You have to pick one or the other, and see which one will cause the least harm. What's the good and the bad that can come from it?"

Dean scoffed. "I don't have choices. I never had a choice."

"But if you did," Jael prodded, "what would they be?"

I'd choose to kill Lucifer. Then, I'd choose to take everyone I love somewhere safe, and if anything threatened them, I'd choose to kill it."

"And?"

"And I... I'd tell Jo... I'd tell her how I-I will never let her be alone."

"So then, make those choices."

Jael leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. _Sleep is good._

* * *

_Awesome. Not only am I stuck with a cloud surfing therapist, she turns out to be the only angel in the world that chooses to sleep. _Dean had been there watching for over an hour with nothing to occupy his time except thinking. He tried to decipher what Jael meant, because it just didn't make any sense. _I can't choose to kill Satan, can I? _It didn't make sense. How could he, your friendly neighborhood apparition, do anything about it?

He looked through the window, willing Sam and Cas to pull up in the Impala with Jo. Of course, nothing happened. He saw no headlights. In the blink of an eye, he appeared outside and looked down the road. Nothing.

"Okay," he started, looking at the sky. "Seems I'm fresh outta options." He laughed halfheartedly. "I don't even know if you listen to the prayers of ghosts. But I... I don't know what to do."

Silence.

"I'm gonna assume you're listening. I can't protect anyone... like...like this," he said as he motioned to himself. "And I need to make sure Sam and Jo make it out of this apocalypse thing alive, regardless. So God, if you're listening, maybe enlighten me? I'd appreciate it."

Silence.

"Maybe I should just give up, you know? seems like the world's going to Hell in a handbasket anyway. 'Layin' to rest' honestly don't sound all that bad."

Silence.

He scoffed and shook his head. "Well this's been fun, but I think I'm going crazy. Amen."

_"Angels."_

Dean's head shot up. He looked around.

"What?"

_"Angels."_

All of a sudden, it dawned on him. He looked back up at the sky.

"Me praying twice in one night? It really is the end of the world." He closed his eyes. "Dear angels. Well, any angels except Zachariah..."

* * *

Dean's call was answered pretty quickly. An attractive young woman with dark hair and blue eyes appeared in front of him with a warm smile.

"Hello, Dean. I am Hannah, an angel of the Lord."

"Hannah? Awesome. Well, let's get this show on the road."

Her smile fell. "I am sorry that these are the circumstances under which you have chosen to do this."

He smirked. "Yeah, it's not been a picnic, that's for sure." He clapped his hands together. "So, you can put me back in my meatsuit?"

"Well no, I have to take you to Heaven first."

"Why?"

Hannah smiled again. "Because only a soul at rest can be returned. A wanderer, such as yourself in this state, cannot be helped until they are at peace."

"Then what're we waitin' for? Let's do this quick before my guardian angel wakes up from her nap and notices I'm gone." Dean asked.

Hannah cocked her head, confused, but didn't say anything. She grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

"What the Hell was that?" Sam yelled as he pulled off the road.

The drive back had been late and grueling, but they were almost back to the cabin when Sam swerved off the road after seeing an explosion of light.

"Angels, I'm sure," Castiel said.

"Angels? Here? Why?" Jo asked.

"I'm not sure," Cas said as he studied the road in front of them. He could see the cabin half a mile away. "I've been cut off from all communication."

"Sam, let's go."

Sam continued back up onto the road and down to the cabin. The three of them jumped out and bounded into the cabin where Jael was sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Where's Dean?" Jo asked as she clutched the knife at her side.

"They took him," Jael said. "He's in Heaven."

"What?! How could you let this happen?! I knew we couldn't trust you!" Jo lunged at her, but Castiel held her back.

Jael whipped around to look at her. "He made his choice. They didn't force him. He has to do what he can, to protect who he has to protect." She stood up and walked over to Jo. "He wants to protect you."

Jo stared at Jael. Hard.

"Don't lie to me."

"It is my job to protect him from Lucifer and Zachariah. It is also my job to protect the earth and God's creation. And I swear on my life that I will not let them touch him."

Jo looked at Castiel, who nodded. She then looked at Sam. "We've been awake for too long. Let's go to bed and figure this out in the morning."

As they all walked their respective ways, Jael smiled softly to herself. _Dean Winchester, everyone knows angels don't sleep. _


	17. Chapter 17

Dean opened his eyes and the warm feeling that had engulfed him was gone. He sat up and panicked at his surroundings. He was in a dark motel room, and rain was hitting the windows. His clothes were strewn all over the floor. He became even more alert when he noticed movement in the bed next to his. He saw Sam turn to face him and relaxed.

"Dude, it's like 4 in the morning. Could you please go back to sleep?" Sam asked drowsily, turning once again to face the window. In a few minutes, Dean heard snoring.

Dean was puzzled. Wasn't he dead? Or was Carthage, dying, being a ghost, all just a nightmare? He pinched himself and winced. Well, he was real.

Dean got out of the bed and walked over to the door and opened it. The car was there, looking as beautiful as always. The air smelled like rain. He could feel his head getting wet. He shook his head and closed the door.

Once back in the room, he went over to the sink and washed his face. _Did you really dream it all? _he queried in his mind as he inspected himself in the mirror. Nothing was different. He turned on the TV.

"_-ere's gotta be another way_," a woman cried from the screen.

"_No, Sandy. This is the only way," _the man next to her said, and Dean heard shuffling behind him.

"Dude, if you're gonna keep me up all night, the least you can do is put on something decent. Not this Robert Vaughn crap," a drowsy voice said behind him. He turned to see Sam rubbing his eyes.

"Watch your mouth, Sammy. Vaughn in _U.N.C.L.E. _is a classic."

He saw the corners of Sam's mouth turn up into a smile. He put his hands up and let out a breathy laugh. "Guess it's safe to assume I'm not going back to sleep," Sam said as he stretched. He sat down next to Dean.

"Not my fault you're a light sleeper. Hey, you remember that time I-"

Dean saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see Hannah sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I've been here the whole time, Dean."

"What? Spying on us like some peeping Tom with wings?"

"No, just you. And I prefer the term 'watching over'."

Sam laughed, and Dean turned back to look at him. "Yeah, like I could ever forget that. I had poison ivy everywhere, AND I had to clean the car for a week. All because of you."

"What the Hell? It's like he doesn't even see you." He looked back at Hannah. "What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing. Your brother is perfectly safe. And asleep. On earth." Dean stared at her, confused. "Does this not feel familiar to you? This happened about 6 months ago, Dean."

Suddenly, the memory came to the forefront of his mind. Nightmares were keeping him up, he woke up Sam, and they spent the rest of the night telling stories and watching old C-List movies.

"So what, am I in some kind of loop?"

"You're in Heaven, Dean. Heaven is what you make it to be. This, in particular, is a good memory for you."

Sam, or the fake-cutout-clone Sam, was still talking to the space where Dean had previously been sitting. His shoulders fell as he realized that it wasn't his brother at all. He sighed.

"So how do I get my body back?"

"We have to find the exit of your Heaven. It'll lead to a hallway, and I can take it from there."

"Couldn't you just've dropped me there?"

Hannah smiled. "I have to follow the rules. There has to be an order to how things are done."

"Yeah, yeah. How do we get there?"

"I have no idea what the exit would be. You actually know more than I do."

"So you're basically saying we follow my gut?"

Hannah nodded her head. "More or less, yes."

Dean motioned to the hotel room door. "Alright, sister. After you?"

They walked out. Dean stood a moment, looking back at fake Sam, who was still laughing and talking with nothing. An empty feeling began to stir in Dean, and he prayed that he'd get to see the real Sammy again soon. He shut the door.

"Let's roll."

* * *

"You say this is all up to me, right? Like, it'll probably be something that means a lot to me."

"Yes."

"Alright. Let's try Bobby's house first. Get in." Dean got inside the Impala, but he realized he didn't have the keys. He started to go back to the hotel room, but Hannah stopped him.

"Just pick one of these motel doors, it'll take us there."

"Really?" Hannah nodded.

They went through the door of the room next to them, and instantly were in Bobby's kitchen.

"You know," Dean started as he walked past the refrigerator. "You guys do this top notch. Matches Bobby's place down to the smell."

"We're 10,000 feet tall ancient angelic beings with exorbitant amounts of power. Trust me, it isn't difficult."

"Whatever, sister. Let's just git to lookin'."

* * *

After a while, Dean and Hannah met again at the bottom of the stairs, neither one finding the exit.

"I mean, I didn't check the bathroom, but I don't think it's in there," Dean said.

"What other locations could it be at?" They started walking towards the door. "Maybe at this- no, that bar is definitely NOT in my Heaven. We could try-"

The door burst open, and a younger, happier looking Bobby Singer stepped through it.

"Dean!" Bobby said smiling. "Your pop told me he dropped ya off already. No surprise he didn't hang around." Bobby clapped his hand onto Dean's shoulder and pulled him in to a hug. "So, you're ready to learn how ta fix up cars?"

"Can't wait, Uncle Bobby," Dean said, smiling. He looked over at Hannah who was watching the scene with intrigue. Bobby walked over to the refrigerator, and Dean walked over to Hannah.

"I remember this, I was 13 and Dad was with Sam at a soccer tournament the whole weekend. Bobby taught me the basics to fixing a car," he said. Nostalgia filled his voice. "Made me want to start fixing things." He paused. "I want to find this exit, but can I just have a minute?"

Hannah smiled. "I actually have to leave now, duty calls. But I'll be back." She squeezed his arm gently. "Take all the time you need." With that, she vanished.

Dean looked back to find Bobby sitting at the table, holding a beer and talking to the empty chair on the other side. Not missing a beat, Dean joined him at the table, where at his spot sat a glass of lemonade.

"Yep, that's all the tools ya need to get a car runnin' again. But that don't mean she'll purr like a kitten, just means she'll run."

"That's awesome," Dean said. "Can we go now?"

"I s'pose we can go take a look at one of 'em," Bobby said after he took a sip of beer. He motioned for Dean to follow him. "Well c'mon, then."

* * *

As much as he'd hate to admit it, Dean was having a great time in Heaven. He'd had lunch with his mom, went to the movies with his dad (granted, it was PG because he was like nine at the time, but he didn't care), and had relived countless memories with Sam. But as he went, he made sure to check each place for the exit, and he still found nothing.

Now, Dean found himself leaving the Russellville High School senior prom, letting fate decide where to take him next. The first thing he registered was the scent of old wood, whiskey, smoke, and leather. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know where he was.

_The Roadhouse._

From what he could tell, it was around 3 in the afternoon, and business was slow. The ceiling fans spun lazily and a small breeze drifted through the opened windows. The jukebox was playing softly. Jo was wiping down the bar. Dean immediately knew what memory this was. He made his way over to the bar.

"Y'know ma'am, I'll take the strongest thing you've got."

Jo whipped around and looked at him, and her expression softened. A small smile tugged at her lips as she pulled out a bottle of Jameson and pretended to read it.

"Musta been a helluva day if you want this stuff," she said. "Do tell."

"Well, I was driving by this place when I realized, I should maybe stop by. And as soon as I get out of the car, this crazy old lady assaulted me and accused me of not calling her enough," Dean said.

"I heard that!" Ellen yelled from inside the kitchen.

Jo rolled her eyes as she put the bottle up. "I don't see Sam with ya, so I'm giving ya beer. Y'know, can't have ya crashing your car and all." She handed him a bottle and made her way out from behind the counter to clear off tables and get the few customers there more beer. Dean began looking around for anything that could be an exit, all while keeping an eye on the blonde in the dirty apron. After about a minute, he heard humming. He looked out from behind a pile of boxes and saw Jo start swaying along with the song on the old machine. All of a sudden, she seemed to bump into nothing. Her face turned red.

"Uh, I-I ah... Sorry Dean," She mumbled. Dean jumped up from where he was and walked over to where he would've been. "Don't apologize for hitting me. Apologize for liking this song."

Jo scoffed. "I'll have you know, Mr. I-Love-The-Oldies, that Patsy Cline is a classic, and this song just so happens to be one of the greatest dancing songs of all time."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Slow dancing, ya perv." Jo's lips began to follow the flow of the song again, and this time she was softly singing as she continued around the bar.

_Days may not be fair, always_  
_That's when I'll be there, always_

Dean followed her. "That's not dancing, sweetheart. That's cleaning."

She snorted. "Dancing ain't something you can do on your own, Dean." She sighed. "Guess I'm just waitin' for the right partner."

She moved on into the kitchen, and Dean sighed. He wished he could grab her hand right there, pull her in, and dance with her to as many songs as she liked. He listened to the song finish, then stepped out the door.

_Not for just an hour_  
_Not for just a day_  
_Not for just a year, but always_

_Always._

* * *

Dean was sitting in a park in God knows where, about to give up on finding the exit. He looked everywhere he thought it might be, and now he felt hopeless.

"Hannah, if you could come back now, I'd really appreciate it."

"Couldn't find it, huh?" Hannah asked

"JEEZ!" Dean yelled as she appeared beside him. He grabbed his chest and gasped. "Don't do that. You'll give a guy a coronary."

"Sorry I startled you. I figured you'd be used to it from Castiel."

Dean laughed sarcastically. "Yep. Never gets old. By the way, I searched all my memories, and I can't find this damn exit."

"You do know that Heaven is more than just your memories, right?"

Dean shook his head.

"Heaven," Hannah started, "Is beautiful and complicated. Yes, it's part memories, but it's also connections you have with other people, dreams, wishes, shared Heavens, alternate realities, and many other things."

"Well that's just awesome," Dean said sarcastically.

"Well usually, if an exit isn't in a memory, it's in a wish. What's you're greatest wish?"

"That my mom hadn't died in that fire."

"Then we should try your house in Lawrence."

"But I was already there."

"Yes, but you were there in one memory. There are multiple houses in multiple memories, and they would all be different. This includes the house that would be in any other category."

Dean rubbed his temples. "You know what sister? You're making my head hurt. Can we just go?"

"I'll follow you."

* * *

The next door lead to the back entrance of the Winchester's home in Lawrence, Kansas. It didn't look much different, it just felt homier. He looked over at the sink to see a blonde woman cleaning something. He felt his throat close up.

"Mom?" he said, at a barely audible whisper.

The woman looked back at him and smiled.

"Jo?!"

"You know, Dean, I know you think it's funny to compare me to Mary but it can get kinda old," she said as she put down the plate she was cleaning.

"What're you doing here?!"

"Well I got off work early today, so I thought I'd come home and surprise you with dinner. And it looks like, once again, you've found me out." Dean just stared at her. Her face grew serious.

"Dean, are you okay? You look sick. Here." She grabbed his hand and led him over to the table, where he noticed the gold band on her finger. His eyes went to his own hand, where he found a larger matching gold band. He looked at Hannah. "What is this?" he whispered.

"Don't look at me, Dean Winchester. This is all what you want."

"Did you say something?" Jo asked as she went back to the sink.

"Heh. Uh, nope. No, nothing-nothing said over here." he reverted back to a whisper. "Can she see you?"

"No. Only you can."

"Great." He brought his voice back to normal. "Hey Jo, I think I'm gonna go rest for a while."

"Okay," she said as she dried her hands off with a towel. "Just remember, your mom and dad are coming over tonight. So try and be down here when they get here, okay?" She kissed him softly on the lips before returning back to work. He and Hannah left the room.

"I can't believe it. Me? Married? To Jo? Having... _dinner_?!" He exclaimed to Hannah. Hannah cocked her head.

"Isn't dinner customary for humans?"

"And-and you! You angels! What is it with you guys and cocking your heads every time you ask a question?!" He sighed. "Let's just find this exit. You take top floor, I'll stay down here." He walked over to the front door and grabbed the handle. As he pushed it open, a brilliant white light began pouring in to the room.

"Well, I don't think I'll have to go search anywhere," Hannah said. "Let's go." She walked out the door.

"Dean! Where are ya going?"

He turned to see Jo enter the room. He felt himself longing to stay.

"Just-just stepping outside for some air. I'll be back in a minute," he said shakily.

"Alright," Jo said forcefully. Even though not the real Jo, she could still tell that something wasn't right with Dean. "Don't do anything too stupid." She walked back into the kitchen.

He took one last look at the house before stepping through the door.

"Love you!" she shouted from within the house as he closed the door.

Dean looked down the hallway and clapped his hands together.

"Where to next?"

* * *

Carthage was quiet at this time of night, and with over half of the town dead, the town's roads and buildings were eerily silent. The full moon illuminated the sky, and a single car drove a little too quickly through the unlit street. The car drove past the shell of an old hardware store covered in caution tape.

Inside, Dean Winchester opened his eyes and looked around him, praying this wasn't some mind-trick or twisted part of Heaven. He stood up and brushed ash off of his clothes and looked out at the town.

"Dean Winchester's back, bitches."

* * *

**Soooooo... DEAN'S BACK! I know a lot of you are like, "Omg finally." But I had to drag it out :)**

**Once again, sorry for lack of updates! I don't have a good excuse... I just lack motivation.**

**I promise, I have NOT given up on any of my stories. I just, well... see line 2 :D**

**ALSO, I feel like I wrote 'Jo' a little OOC in this chapter, but it was Dean's Heaven, plus I have creative freedoms because this is my story and I am the author. **

**ANYWAY, feel free to give me feedback on what you liked or didn't, and also maybe follow or favorite? (Unless you already did follow/favorite, because you can't do that twice because then it'd be a double negative... I'm gonna go to bed now.)**

**-WhatTheHeckyPadalecki**


	18. Chapter 18

**You know who I miss? Bobby and Ellen. A lot. So I guess it's time for a Bobby Ellen chapter! (What would that be? Ebby? Bellen? Haringer? Sarvelle?)**

* * *

"Dammit woman! Quit messin' with my books! Now I don't know where a damn thing is."

"Yer welcome for cleanin' that pit you call a parlor, you ungrateful sonovabitch!"

"That's it!" Bobby said as he made his way into the kitchen where Ellen was violently washing dishes in the sink. "I don't care if Satan himself is out there spyin' on this place. I can't go a damn moment more in this house with ya!"

Ellen slammed the pan down that she was cleaning on the counter. Suds flew everywhere as she whipped around to face Bobby. Her voice dropped an octave. "Lemme tell ya, sweetheart. Bein' stuck in here with you ain't been no damn walk in the park for me either!" She walked closer to him until she was inches away from his face. "Now we've been trapped here 'bout near a week, and I ain't been able to talk to a living soul but you. Now, you can roll out there guns blazin' and git your ass handed to you by a coupla demons. Or you can shut your trap an' get on with eating that lunch I made for ya."

Bobby took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "You're right, El. I'm sorry. It's just... I ain't used to non'a this. House ain't been this clean since..." His voice trailed off as tears began to form in his eyes. He shook his head and sighed. "Just wish that damn girl of yours and her new huntin' partner would find a way to contact us that don't end up with us axed by those demons out there."

Ellen returned to the sink as Bobby ate his sandwich silently. Ellen scoffed as she heard a knock on the door. "At least those bastards are polite enough to go grocery shopping for us," she said as she opened to door. On the ground in front of her, a bag full of assorted food items was sitting on the faded 'welcome' rug. She looked up and out into the yard. Not 20 feet away, a person, (a demon, she concluded) was standing in the shadows of a rusty old car body. He was watching her intently. She made eye contact with him, and he smirked at her. Ellen sneered. She closed the door.

"How many of 'em do ya think they got guarding us out there?" She asked Bobby as she began to put the food away.

"I give 'em the benefit of the doubt and say 20. 30, tops."

"It's 28, actually. But don't ask me how I know that. Demons never tell."

Bobby and Ellen whipped around to find a man standing in the middle of the kitchen. Ellen lunged for the cabinet to grab the Holy water, but the demon seemed to stop her in midair, and he threw her into a chair with the flick of his finger.

"Now, now. Let's not get hasty. I have a proposition."

"And who in the Hell are you supposed to be?!" Bobby yelled.

"Name's Crowley," he said as he released his hold on Ellen. "But let's skip the foreplay, shall we? I'm a demon. Crossroads, to be exact. You're hunters. Sworn enemies. Except, my dears, this is the Apocalypse. And I have a deal for you that you cannot refuse."

"I know about you, Crowley. Get the hell outta my house," Bobby graveled.

"Ah-ah-ah," Crowley said, wagging his finger at him. "You didn't say please. Anyway, you should know that Dean, Sam and I have struck a deal of sorts. Of course, it doesn't help that the little bugger is dead," he shrugged. He looked at the expressionless faces in front of him. "The Colt? Carthage? Does that ring a bell?"

"AS a matter of fact, it does. All the more reason why I want to blast your ass fulla rock salt," Ellen sneered.

"Ouch," Crowley said, sounding bored. "Well I've come to learn of some new information about the big bad Devil, but I think I'll give you time to learn how to be a more respectful host before I expose all of my secrets." With that, Crowley vanished.

"Thank God. I think he likes to hear himself talk."

"No kiddin'?" Ellen stated as she made her way back to the groceries.

* * *

"Are you sure he's back?"

_"Yes I'm sure! I can hear the other angels chattering about the return of Michael's vessel. It's getting on my nerves."_

"They could be talking about Adam. Or perhaps John?"

_"No. Dean is the true vessel. Word is, he said yes, obviously. Michael's gonna enter him in a week from now."_

"A week?"

_"To get his affairs in order, yadda yadda. Point is, we have one week to get him and finish this. Then Sam is all yours, and I get Jael."_

"And what do you suggest we do about that little blonde Johanna?"

_"She has no purpose. We kill her."_

"It's times like this when I like you, Zachariah." Lucifer put the phone down, then looked out into the city of Detroit from the window of the abandoned building he was in.

"Just a little longer, Sammy. Then you'll be mine."

* * *

"If you watch one more John Wayne movie, I might have to kill you."

"Oh, git over yourself, party pooper. These are the best movies of all time."

"Oh no, Bobby. They're the only movies your TV can play because it's so damn old."

"I never asked your damn-"

There was a hurried knock at the door. Ellen's finger went to her lips.

"Shhh!"

She made her way slowly to the kitchen and grabbed the container of holy water. Bobby rolled slowly behind her. Ellen made her way to the door and opened it.

"Ellen?" a frail voice said weakly.

She gasped as she saw Dean Winchester covered in blood, holding a silver dagger. She looked out into the salvage yard and noticed all of the bodies laying on the ground. She pulled Dean inside. She splashed him with Holy water.

"I swear to God, I swear to God it's me," he said, as he shielded his face from more water. Tears fell from Ellen's eyes. She grabbed Dean and pulled him in to a hug. "It's good to see you again, sweetheart. Shh, it's ok." She rubbed his back softly as he squeezed her tighter. A single tear fell from his eye, but he quickly swiped it away.

Bobby beamed. "It's good to have ya back, boy." Dean sighed.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

**What do you think happens next? I know it's not a cliffhanger, but hopefully it has you wanting more! Anyway, Dean, Bobby, and Ellen are back in business, thanks to Winchester slicin'-and-dicin' skills. (I also want to point out that he has an angel blade, Hannah probably gave it to him.)  
**

**Also; CROWLEY! That was something I didn't really expect to put in here, but hey, who doesn't love reading fanfic in Mark Sheppard's voice?**

**ANYWAY! This fic is mainly Dean/Jo centric, so I'm sorry if some of you don't agree with how much I'm putting that in. But it's my OTP, my story, and I'm not gonna apologize for shipping the two characters with the most chemistry in the show. SNS :P**

**Love all of you more than I love DONUTS! (And that's a lot.)**

**-WhatTheHeckyPadalecki**


	19. Chapter 19

_"I hate it when you go away, Daddy."_

_"I know, Jo-bean. But I have to. I gotta save people."_

_"Why can't somebody else save people? Why's it gotta be you?"_

_The man sighed. He knelt down to his tiny daughter's level and put a hand on her shoulder. He pointed up to the night sky. _

_"See those stars?"_

_She nodded her head vigorously._

_"Well there's a really bright one up there. It's called the North Star." He smirked at her. "Wanna know a secret?"_

_She smiled and nodded her head again._

_"No matter where I am, or where you are, if we both look at the sky, we'll see the same North Star. So whenever you get sad, you can look up at the stars and know that I'm watching the same stars too, just like I'm watching over you."_

_"Really?!" _

_He smiled at her. "Really really." He ruffled her hair. _

_"Love you, kiddo."_

* * *

"DAD WAIT!" Jo screamed as she sat up in the bed she was in. She felt the cold sweat on her forehead and on her palms. She began to take deep breaths. Suddenly a light came on, and she jerked her head up to see a worried Sam standing in the doorframe. "Jo, you ok?" he asked as his eyes darted around the room.

"Yeah," she said, wiping her forehead. "Just a nightmare. Sorry if I woke ya Sam."

Sam made his way to a chair next to the bed. "You didn't wake me. I've been up all night." She noticed the circles under his eyes. "Why?" she queried.

Sam sighed. "I dunno. Worried about Dean, I guess. Hey, that reminds me. I think this belongs to you," he said as he held up Dean's amulet.

Her eyes widened. "If you want it Sam, you can keep it."

"No. Dean gave it to you. It's yours." He smiled. "Besides, I got the keys to a kickass muscle car." She smiled too as she took the necklace from him.

"Thank you, Sam." She put it on and looked down at the strange carved figure that was on the worn leather cord. Brass, she assumed, or maybe copper, and smoothed down on one side from being worn for so long. The metal was cool and heavy in her hand, but comfortable and familiar. The cord was the same one that it had always been, and every once in a while, she noticed if she turned her head she could catch a faint scent of men's cologne trailing off of it.

She began to feel a deep ache growing in her chest. She looked back at Sam, feeling every bit as defeated as he looked. She noticed water forming in his eyes, but no tears fell. Instead, he grabbed her hand and squeezed. She half smiled at him, and felt a tear escape from her eye.

"Is everything alright?"

The two hunters turned their heads to the door, where Jael's head was peeking over the side. Jo brushed the tear off her face and said, "Yeah. Yeah, everything's great." Jael cocked her head in her trademark way, and then entered the room.

"Sam," she said politely, "would you mind if I spoke with Jo privately for a moment?" He opened his mouth to protest, but Jo interrupted him. "Just do it, Sam," she said as she waved him away. He shut his mouth and shrugged.

"If you need anything, I'll be on the couch. Attempting to sleep."

Jael tiptoed over to the door and shut it quietly. She made her way softly over to where Sam had sat moments before and sat.

"I understand you don't care for me all that much."

Jo scoffed.

"But I want you to understand this. Things are going to get better for you. And Sam. And Dean. Your mother and Bobby. But so, so many things are going to get better for you, Jo. Dean cares about you, and that's why he's not here. He cares about you so much. I can see it. He is willing to risk anything for you."

Jo stared at her, confused.

"Remember when I said it is my heavenly duty to protect Dean? I still am by being here with you and Sam. You to are a part of Dean, and I will defend you at all costs. Dean is a caring person who sacrifices way too much with too little reward. What's happening- it's happening for the best."

Jo nodded, feeling tears welling up inside her again. Her throat hurt as she continued trying to suppress her sadness because she refused to cry in front of this angel. She couldn't respond to Jael because she felt if she said anything, she might explode with emotion. She was so damn tired, and sad, and angry. But what rocked her to her core, was that for the first time in her life, she felt _lonely. _She didn't feel this alone even when her father had died. No matter how close Sam and her were, she knew she couldn't shake the empty loneliness that had made a home in her heart. One tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

"I won't tell anyone if you feel like crying," Jael said softly.

Jo began to weep. Her eyes flooded with all the emotions she had been holding back since the beginning of this whole ordeal. She heaved and screamed and yelled. She wasn't sure how long she was like that, but it felt like forever.

She froze when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jael seated timidly on the bed next to her. She reached out to hug the angel.

"If y-you," she hiccupped, "tell ah-anyone ab-bout this, I'll g-gank you," Jo muttered halfheartedly. Jael smirked.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Jael!" Castiel called from outside the room. Jael got up and walked toward the door, but stopped. She turned looked out the window, and Jo's gaze followed. "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Jael asked. Jo looked back at her and she winked as she left the room. Jo looked back to the night sky and closed her eyes.

She didn't even noticed the hurried woosh of air as the two angels disappeared from the cabin.

* * *

"Out of all the damn cars in this place, this is the only one you could find keys for?!" Dean asked Bobby as he put the keys into the ignition of a 1994 Ford Taurus.

"Well I apologize for not finding you a chick magnet in the amount of time you gave me to get the damn keys," Bobby responded.

"We have to get to Montana," Dean said as Ellen loaded bags into the back of the vehicle.

"Montana? Is that where Jo is?" Ellen asked. Dean nodded. "Sam too. Cas, and this other angel, I think. Point is. We have to get there. Now."

"Are you crazy, boy? our best bet right now is to keep you as far as possible from Sam. Now It ain't safe to stay here, but I ain't lettin' you take my car to your brother. You're just gonna make him and Jo targets, considerin' yer back from the other side. I say we head east to Pennsylvania, I know a guy that'll be willin' to help us out."

Dean clenched his jaw. "Look Bobby. I mean this with the utmost respect, but I don't give a damn. Not right now. We have to get to Jo and Sam. There's some stuff-" he paused and shifted his weight "-some stuff that's about to go down. In like seven days. And that means that I gotta straighten some stuff out, okay? I'm not going anywhere but Montana." with that, Dean opened the driver door and sat down.

Ellen's eyes slid over to where Bobby was contemplating what Dean had just said. He sighed defeatedly. "Well I wish you wouldn't do this, but I s'pose I can't stop you, given the circumstances." He motioned to the wheelchair he was confined to. "Just know I think it's a stupid idea."

Ellen smiled slightly. She couldn't wait to see Sam and her daughter.

* * *

"So they just left? No note? No long tearful goodbye?" Jo said from the passenger side of the Impala.

"No. I just heard arguing and then felt wind. They were gone."

"Awesome. Well, we can't go back to Bobby's. If there's any of Satan's evil forces following us, I don't wanna risk it. But we do need to get far away from that cabin."

"I couldn't sleep so I looked at some recent police reports that I thought could be potential cases. I found one that was a bit interesting. Here," he said as he handed her his cellphone. She took it and sighed. "Sam, what's your password?"

"5-2-8-3."

She laughed. "Your birthday? Typical."

"Just read the article," Sam said, embarrassed. Her eyes scanned the page.

"So a couple was found dead in an old abandoned house. What makes this our type of thing?"

Sam reached over and grabbed the phone from her. "Well I did my research, and this thing has happened 5 before. Each time April 20th, and each couple found in the main hall, right in front of the door. Each couple was either looking to buy the house, or had bought it and were living in it. And get this," he said as he pulled up a picture from the article, "each couple was found wearing 1850's period clothing."

"Ohkayyyy, so this is kinda sounding like our thing. But where is it?"

"An old plantation in Gadsden, South Carolina."

"Old house in a small town. Couple found dead. Ghost, maybe?"

"Maybe. I couldn't find anything on the history of the house. You wanna do it?"

"Why not? It could take my mind off of-"

Sam's phone began to ring. He answered it. "Bobby! I'm really glad you called."

"No time for formalities, boy. Y'all still up in Montana?"

"No. We're crossing from Iowa into Missouri, why-"

Bobby sighed. "Don't worry about it. Where are y'all headed?"

"Gadsden, South Carolina. Caught wind of a case."

"We'll meet you down there then."

"Wait, we? Aren't you and Ellen on house arrest?"

"I'll explain it all when we git there." With that, the line went dead.

Jo sideglanced at Sam. "He didn't really sound to be in a chatty mood."

"Who knows?" Sam said. "It's Bobby." He reached his hand over to the radio and began to search for a station. Jo leaned back and closed her eyes and let Johnny Cash's voice fill her ears.

_"I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel _

_I focus on the pain _

_The only thing that's real _

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting _

_Try to kill it all away _

_But I remember everything."_


End file.
